Inséparables
by Biporeo
Summary: A présent des inconnus, ils vont réapprendre à vivre ensemble, avec leurs nouveaux traits, leurs nouvelles visions des choses. "On est une famille. Une famille bizarre mais une famille. Une famille reliée par je n'sais quel lien. Si tu choisis de le détruire, tu ne le détruiras pas lui. Tu détruiras ta famille. Ton créateur. Et toi." Mais est-ce assez pour retrouver leur harmonie ?
1. Fuite

**Hellow le fandom et bienvenue dans le chapitre 1 de "Inséparables" !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma vraie première fanfiction car contrairement à tous mes autres écrits postés sur ce site, cette fanfic' n'est pas un OS ! (- Nan jure, c'pas comme s'ils avaient pas vu le CHAPITRE 1 juste une phrase plus haut, connasse)**

 **J'ai écrit un gros pavé que je dois découper en plusieurs pitits morceaux pour vous faire les chapitres de l'histoire (hashtag fierté), les chapitres sortiront donc souvent ('fin quand j'serais pas trop occupée à rien foutre hein). L'histoire se déroulera en deux grosses parties, mais comme je ne suis pas une connasse ('fin, ça, c'est à vérifier), je ne dirai rien (- Plajia de la chansson 2 blac m slp, va te fair foutr, va te pandr, tu ser a ri1 *coups de feu* Moi : TA GUEULE. TU FERMES TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE.)**

 **Les personnes et personnages cités dans cet écrit ne m'appartiennent pas [insérer une blague sur la domination/le SM ici]. Cette fanfiction est basée sur le fil rouge des épisodes 84/85 (je tire des éléments les deux, alors bon, on met les deux) de l'émission "Salut les G33ks" (z'aime l'écrire à l'ancienne façon n.n).**

 **Je m'excuse de la courtitude (ce mot existe à partir d'aujourd'hui, si je vous jure, arrêtez sinon je crée une page wikipédia pour ce mot) du chapitre. Les autres seront en théorie plus longs (j'insiste sur le "en théorie" parce que j'ai pas encore fait le découpage de mon pavé ^3^). Je m'excuse également pour cet écrit qui comporte encore l'histoire de Mathieu dans l'asile, je sais pertinemment que l'aspect a été mainte et mainte fois utilisé, mais j'espère tiré mon épingle du jeu tout de même. Ah et tant que j'y pense, excusez-moi aussi pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver dans cet écrit.**

 **Bonne lecture, on s'retrouve en bas (et wiiii on s'débarasse jamais de mwaaa è.é !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Fuite**  
Son corps roulé en boule était épris de mille frissons. Il était dans l'angle de la pièce, posé sur son matelas dur comme du roc. Son dos blotti contre un mur blanc, ses jambes ramenées à son torse, le front appuyé contre ses genoux, les bras enlaçant ses cuisses, la respiration rauque et saccadée, les yeux menaçant de se fermer d'une minute à l'autre, les cernes se dessinant sous ses saphirs, son crâne dépourvu de cheveux, il était ainsi, abandonné.  
Il avait été lâché dans cette prison de murs blancs. Il avait hurlé jusqu'à s'en casser les cordes vocales, exigeant qu'on le libère mais seul un silence de mort lui avait répondu. Il avait frappé contre la seule porte qui existait, martelant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à l'épuisement de ses forces. Dominé par la colère et sûrement la faim, il avait frappé violemment les parois de sa cellule, mais il avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de sa maigre force et lorsque du sang avait dévalé le long sa main. Il avait alors haï tout le monde, balancé des insultes des plus courtoises aux plus rustres, frappé violemment son oreiller, le parsemant de fines gouttelettes d'hémoglobine.  
Après s'être défoulé et avoir laissé des tâches sanglantes sur son coussin, il s'était alors effondré sur son matelas.  
Et là, ils étaient arrivés. Le docteur s'était présenté à lui, avait déclaré vouloir le soigner, et finalement l'avait drogué. Puis un autre homme était venu et lui avait rasé la totalité de ses cheveux. Et cette femme... Cette femme qui venait tous les jours, à la même heure sûrement, et qui lui posait des tas de questions, avait pris la responsabilité de lui faire ingurgiter des médicaments qui le rendaient stone.  
Il savait que cela le rendait fou.  
Il laissa ses paupières glisser sur ses yeux.  
Il en avait assez.  
Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici ? Il n'en savait rien.  
Quel jour était-il ? Il n'en savait rien.  
Il se mordit les lèvres, pour retenir un sanglot.  
"Tu ne vas pas pleurer maintenant ! pensa-t-il, Pas maintenant ! Ils attendent juste que tu capitules."  
Un frisson de haine parcourut son échine. Oh comme il les détestait.  
Il balada son regard sur la pièce, cherchant une attache, un réconfort.  
Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul.  
Il voulait les retrouver mais il ne savait pas où elles étaient. Il les avait appelées, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient répondu.  
Où étaient-elles ?  
Un maux de crâne le prit soudainement.  
Celui lui arrivait souvent quand il essayait de repenser à son ancienne vie. Quand il repensait à elles.  
Pour calmer la chose qui vrillait dans son crâne, il se mit à fredonner doucement :  
"Fais-moi mal Johnny, Johnny, envole-moi au ciel zoum ! Fais-moi mal Johnny, Johnny, moi j'aim' l'amour qui fait boum !"  
Ce n'était pas la meilleure chanson que Maître Panda avait interprétée, mais c'était la seule qui la faisait un peu rire. Chanter une chanson de douleur pour oublier sa douleur. Ironie du sort non ?  
"Alors gamin, on m'a appelé ?"  
Le pseudo-chanteur se figea. Sa respiration s'était coupée soudainement, ses mots étaient restés bloqués, ses frissons avaient cessé, son maux naissant s'en était allé.  
Il connaissait cette voix. Ce timbre particulier. Ce ton rauque d'un fumeur. Il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille tellement cette intonation lui était familière.  
Doucement, il leva les yeux. Mais il se heurta au blanc des murs.  
Une grimace de déception se glissa sur son visage.  
Son front se posa à nouveau contre ses genoux.  
Il aurait donné cher, juste pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses personnalités. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de qui cela pouvait être. S'il ne pouvait voir que la Fille, ainsi soit-il, qu'elle se manifeste ! Même elle, il serait heureux de la voir.  
Sa vue se brouilla pendant quelques secondes.  
Ils l'avaient détruit. Ils les avaient détruits.  
"Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer comme le gamin sérieux !"  
Encore cette voix rauque.  
Il se sentit faillir. Les imaginait-il maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là ?  
Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
Il déglutit et se tourna vers l'hôte de cette paume.  
La première chose que ses yeux virent, ce fut une paire de Ray-ban.  
Son cœur s'était soudainement accéléré.  
"Pa-Patron ? bégaya-t-il"  
Sa langue lui semblait pâteuse, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis une décennie.  
L'être face à lui sourit. Pas d'un sourire carnassier ou même moqueur, non il souriait vraiment, d'un sourire bienveillant.  
Le malade sentit ses pupilles se dilater.  
Il sauta dans les bras de l'homme vêtu de noir et s'y blottit.  
Ce dernier lui jeta un regard un peu étonné dissimulé par ses verres noirs. Il resta pendant quelques secondes sans réagir avant de soupirer.  
Il repoussa légèrement son créateur, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Il l'observa pendant de longues minutes, silencieusement, la mine indéchiffrable.  
Soudain, d'un geste vif, il lui attribua une gifle.  
Le coup résonna comme un écho dans la pièce.  
L'Originel poussa un cri de surprise et posa aussitôt une main sur sa joue endolorie et marquée d'un rouge flamboyant.  
"Mais...  
\- Ça gamin, fit le criminel de sa voix grave puissante, c'est pour nous tous."  
Il inspira lentement.  
"Tu as voulu nous buter ou quoi ?! Plus jamais tu nous refais ça gamin ! Plus jamais tu entends !"  
Mathieu examina sa personnalité, les yeux grands ouverts, toujours perturbé par le coup qu'on lui avait assené, et se mit à balbutier des excuses.  
Des excuses qui s'entrecoupaient de sanglots refoulés.  
Et n'arrivant plus à se retenir, il se mit à pleurer des rivières qui se transformèrent bien vite en torrents.  
"Patron... J-je suis... Désolé."  
Sa voix était devenue fébrile.  
L'homme vêtu de noir se rapprocha lentement de son créateur et posa délicatement une main sur sa joue intacte. Il essuya de son pouce une larme qui menaçait de tomber. Il appuya son front contre celui de l'Originel.  
"Putain gamin, nous refais plus jamais ça."  
Leurs respirations saccadées se mêlèrent tandis que leurs yeux plongeaient dans les uns et les autres.  
Mathieu fut pris de nouveaux pleurs, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de la tristesse et de la honte qui l'envahissaient mais de la joie et de l'espoir.  
Il laissa sa tête se nicher dans le cou de sa copie et susurra doucement à son oreille :  
"Sauve-moi. Je t'en supplie. Sors-moi de cet enfer."  
Il s'arrêta un instant, pour empêcher sa voix de se briser.  
"Ramène-les. Ramène-nous tous à la maison."  
Le Patron frémit à cette déclaration. Ces gens avaient détruit son créateur. Ils l'avaient démoli. Ils l'avaient tué et avaient jeté ses restes aux chiens.  
Le criminel sentit un feu ardent naître dans son être. Il avait envie de les tuer. Tous. Pour les faire souffrir comme ils l'avaient fait avec son créateur. Pour les briser comme ils l'avaient fait à leur famille. Pour les assassiner comme ils l'avaient fait avec lui-même.  
Ils avaient voulu les détruire ? Ils venaient juste de signer leur arrêt de mort.  
Il glissa une main sur le crâne rasé de Mathieu et dit d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant :  
"Je les buterai un par un gamin. Et ils regretteront de nous avoir connus."  
Il repoussa légèrement l'Originel afin d'avoir son visage en face du sien.  
Il le saisit par le menton et fit :  
"Mais en ce qui concerne les autres, y'a que toi qui peut les r'faire venir."  
Son interlocuteur hocha fébrilement la tête.  
Le Patron lui offrit un sourire sincère. Il lui relâcha le visage et se leva du matelas sur lequel il s'était assis précédemment.  
Il sortit son revolver et s'approcha de la porte de la pièce. Il observa minutieusement la poignée. Il grogna et après avoir enlevé la sécurité de son arme, tira plusieurs fois sur l'objet de son attention.  
Le verrou sauta.

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu. Laissez un vote et/ou une review, ça fait plaisir, c'est gratuit et en plus, vous aurez la reconnaissance de l'auteure (si c'est pas génial tous ces petits plus n.n !)**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Bipolxire.**


	2. Labyrinthe

**Hellow le fandom et bienvenue dans le chapitre 2 de Inséparables !**

 **Alors je tiens à m'excuser pour mon dernier NDA vu que je me suis lourdement trompée. Ma fanfic' n'est pas inspirée du fil rouge des épisodes 84/85 mais des épisodes 85/86 (merci JustePhi d'avoir mentionné dans ta review que c'était le 86).**

 **Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. Pour tout vous dire, je voulais le faire en 2 parties, mais je trouvais que les deux parties séparées étaient vraiment vides, je l'ai donc laissé tel quel, à mes risques et périls.**

 **Étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire par rapport à ce chapitre, on s'retrouve en bas pour pas vous spoiler (tant de gentillesse en moi, non, pas la peine de m'envoyer des fleurs voyons, mais non je vous dis !... Bon si vous insistez n.n !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ah, z'oubliais ! Je vous conseille la chanson "We are one" comme chanson pour votre lecture. Ah mais par contre, c'est "We are one" de 12 stones (ceux qui regardaient le catch pendant une époque, vous avez déjà du entendre cette musique) et pas la m... la chanson qui ne convient pas à mes goûts musicaux de Pitbull n.n !**

 **Je sais que les propos de "We are one" sont assez extrémistes, mais je trouve que certaines phrases accrochent parfaitement à mon chapitre.**

 **J'arrête de vous emmerder, bonne lecture (on s'retrouve en bas hein ^.- !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Labyrinthe  
**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Le Patron se tourna vers Mathieu, et un sourire carnassier dessiné sur les lèvres, il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Son créateur saisit fébrilement cette poigne et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se releva difficilement, toujours un peu engourdi à cause de sa position.

Encore maladroit, il dût s'agripper au bras de sa personnalité pour ne pas tomber.

Les deux protagonistes sortirent à pas feutrés de leur cellule. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au couloir adjacent à la pièce. Ce dernier était vide et silencieux, ce qui était anormal.

Mathieu, ennuyé la plupart du temps, testait souvent ses sens lorsqu'il était enfermé. Il avait écouté le moindre son et bruit pendant des jours et il avait découvert qu'une personne restait tout le temps près de sa cellule. C'était sûrement un infirmier qui devait lui administrer des calmants s'il faisait une crise. Enfin, quelle que fusse été cette personne, elle était relayée toutes les trois heures.

Comment Mathieu le savait-il ? Il avait compté les minutes. C'était un passe-temps ennuyeux et méticuleux mais c'était la seule chose qui lui avait été permise de faire.

Il fut donc étonné de ne découvrir aucun garde près de sa chambre capitonnée.

"Je me suis trompé ? murmura-t-il"

Le Patron grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de tirer sur son emprise. Son créateur, surpris par ce geste soudain, tomba légèrement en avant mais il fut rattrapé in extremis par son partenaire.

"Suis-moi gamin."

Il approba d'un geste de la tête. Sa création sortit à nouveau son arme et sans se mettre à couvert, avança d'une démarche assurée dans le couloir. Il fut obligatoirement suivi par Mathieu qui désespérait de l'attitude de son acolyte, il inspirait à être discret mais ce n'était apparemment pas dans les cordes de la personnalité.

Le corridor débouchait sur un autre corridor.

Le Patron balaya le nouvel endroit d'un regard de droite à gauche pour s'assurer de la non-présence de quiconque. Satisfait de ne découvrir personne, il prit la direction de droite, espérant que cette décision ne lui serait pas néfaste.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes dans ce couloir, dépassant les portes renfermant des personnes hurlant à plein poumon, riant comme des psychopathes, pleurant d'un air déchiré.

Mathieu se sentit faiblir. Il n'était peut-être pas comme ces gens mais il savait parfaitement ce que ces patients subissaient au quotidien. Il ralentissait sa course peu à peu, pour essayer de calmer cette boule dans son estomac et sa respiration saccadée.

"Pa-Patron... souffla-t-il quand celui-ci tira sur son étreinte un peu plus vigoureusement"

Le susnommé s'arrêta dans sa course folle pour examiner son partenaire.

Ce dernier avait les yeux bouffis et rouge, son corps était épris de spasmes violents, et son teint avait viré du pâle au livide.

La personnalité relâcha la main de son créateur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il glissa son visage dans le creux de son cou et sursurra à son oreille :

"Hé gamin, calme-toi."

L'Originel faisait de terribles efforts pour ralentir son souffle mais cela semblait ne pas apporter de résultats.

Le criminel fronça les sourcils. Il empoigna la main de son acolyte et la posa sur son torse. Un peu gêné, celui-ci rougit instantanément ce qui arracha un petit rire à sa création.

Cette dernière plaqua également ses paumes contre le dos de sa main.

"Tu vois gamin ma respiration ? Tu vas la suivre."

Mathieu semblait perdu et désorienté. Il appliqua méticuleusement la méthode de son double et après quelques toux sèches, il réussit à réfréner ses pulsations et sa respiration bien trop agitées.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, dans le calme le plus serein, dans l'atmosphère la plus paisible, dans la candeur la plus innocente.

Ils étaient seuls, seuls face à eux-mêmes. Chacun était face à son contraire, mais un contraire si proche.

Ils ne formaient qu'un à travers cet instant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et universelle respiration pour leur corps. Ils n'étaient plus différents. Ils étaient mêmes.

Soudain, un hoquet de surprise les tira de leur trans.

Le Patron relâcha directement son créateur et dégaina son arme précédemment rangée en direction du nouvel arrivant.

Au bout du canon, se tenait une frêle personne. Elle était vêtue d'un tee-shirt rouge où Captain America apparaissait, avait une casquette vissée sur son crâne et une bouille de chaton inoffensive.

"Gee-Geek ? prononça doucement l'Originel"

Ledit "Geek" tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

"Mathieu !"

Il lui bondit dessus pour se blottir dans ses bras. Le créateur eut un léger mouvement de surprise mais après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, il enlaça de ses bras fins sa deuxième personnalité.

Le Patron poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'activer la sécurité de son revolver. Il s'avança doucement vers ses deux comparses et osa les prendre tous deux dans une étreinte.

"Mathi-euuu, commença le plus candide, j'ai euuuu peu-euuur !"

Le créateur eut un léger sourire. Il resserra un peu plus son emprise.

"Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais."

Le "gamin" leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui.

"Vrai ?

\- Vrai."

Le Patron eut un léger pincement au cœur. Ces gens avaient osé essayer détruire leur famille. Ils avaient osé les faire douter. Ils les avaient poignardés violemment, comme de vulgaires bâtards.

Ses poings se resserrèrent. Ils devaient mourir pour leur faute.

"On continue. lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale"

Le Geek eut un frisson de peur. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendue cette intonation de voix, c'était lorsque son double avait tué le Prof, et par la suite, Mathieu.

Celui-ci, intrigué par la soudaine saute d'humeur de sa personnalité sombre, lui attrapa la manche. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ses verres opaques.

Il lui intima d'un regard de ne pas en faire trop.

Ils continuèrent à traverser ce long couloir, bien trop vide d'infirmiers. Le brouhaha des autres patients continuait d'opérer mais pour ne pas refaire un début de crise, Mathieu préférait les ignorer.

Le candide dut ressentir le malaise de son créateur car il lui serrait l'avant bras à chaque fois que ce dernier commençait à perdre ses moyens.

Ils arrivèrent soudain à la hauteur d'une pièce qui laissait émaner plus de bruits.

Intrigué, le Patron fit un geste d'arrêt en direction de ses acolytes pour les arrêter. Ceux-ci obéirent, laissant le plus sombre d'entre eux agir.

Ce dernier s'approcha à pas de loups de la salle et se plaqua contre le mur adjacent à la porte d'entrée pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Les sons étaient différents de ceux qu'il avait entendus depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher. Ce n'était pas des hurlements déchirants ou des cris de rage à en glacer le sang. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était des paroles d'hommes. C'était un débat. Mais les intonations laissaient sous-entendre que cela concernait quelque chose de très grave et qu'il leur fallait être rapide pour régler ce problème.

Il tendit l'oreille. Il discerna plusieurs voix, une dizaine au moins.

À l'affût, il écoutait les mots qui partaient en flèche. Ça allait du plus simple au plus complexe, seul le Prof aurait pu décrypter un tel langage.

Soudain, il se figea.

Une seule voix avait parlé. Et ce timbre tout particulier, il le connaissait parfaitement.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de sortir de la tête de son créateur pour égorger le détendeur de cette voix. O combien aurait-il donné pour se retrouver face à cette personne.

Ni une, ni deux, il fonça dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.

Son irruption fut auteure de plusieurs cris de surprise.

Il se trouva face à une dizaine d'hommes qui semblaient débattre autour d'une table ronde.

Et en face de lui, debout la tête droite, se dressait la personne qu'il avait voulue rayer de ce monde.

"Coucou, fit-il de sa voix rauque caractéristique, on dit pas bonjour à papa gamine ?"

Celle qui lui faisait face était une jeune femme aux cheveux noir corbeau. Elle portait une blouse blanche par dessus une jupe droite noire et un haut blanc, et une paire de lunettes.

Elle était grande et élégante, malgré son pardessus des plus communs.

C'était cette femme, cette diablesse, qui les avait drogués pendant tout ce séjour dans cette prison.

Il sourit.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il pointa son canon en direction du crâne de la jeune femme et sans hésiter, appuya sur la gâchette.

La balle sortit dans un coup de tonnerre, fendit les airs comme un oiseau et se logea avec violence entre les deux yeux de sa victime.

Cette dernière s'écroula, sans avoir pu prononcer une dernière parole, sans avoir pu émettre une dernière pensée.

Elle était morte en un éclair, en une fraction de seconde. Sa vie lui avait été ôtée de la plus sèche des façons.

Mais n'était-ce pas donnant-donnant ? Elle aussi avait causé le tourment en administrant ces cachets à ses patients.

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas elle la coupable. Elle n'était qu'un vulgaire pion dans cet échiquier. Et telle une faucheuse, le Patron lui avait volée la vie alors qu'elle n'était sûrement qu'une proie comme lui.

Il était impulsif. Peut-être trop.

Dès que le corps de la jeune femme percuta le sol, tous les scientifiques, restés jusqu'alors figés de peur, sautèrent sur le cadavre de leur collègue.

Cette agitation permit au Patron de sortir de la salle en toute discrétion, comme un chat.

Il trouva le Geek en larmes, sûrement troublé par le coup de feu, et un Mathieu au visage stoïque, tenant fermement les épaules de son double innocent.

"C'était... Le docteur ? demanda-t-il hésitant"

Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur le visage de la sombre personnalité.

"Non, la doctoresse."

Mathieu déglutit. Il empoigna l'avant-bras du plus jeune mentalement et continua de suivre le chemin qu'offraient les couloirs.

"Gamin. souffla le Patron

\- Non."

Son interlocuteur se tourna vers lui.

"Je ne t'en veux pas. Ne t'en fais pas."

Il effleura doucement la joue de son double. Celui-ci lui saisit le poignet.

"On y va Mathieu."

Il rompit son étreinte.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans un silence de mort. Les obstacles étaient inexistants, comme si l'hôpital venait d'être abandonné. Aucun des scientifiques croisés précédemment ne fit surface. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, et la vie paraissait cesser d'exister. Il n'y avait qu'eux, dans une prison dorée, un labyrinthe infini, un lieu dépourvu d'humain à l'esprit cohérent.

Les cellules des autres patients se faisaient de plus en plus rares, et bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun de leur gémissement résonnant dans les corridors.

Ils étaient seuls.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils tombèrent dans un cul de sac. La seule échappatoire qui leur était offerte était une porte.

"On rebrousse chemin ? proposa Mathieu

\- Pourquoi ? pleurnicha le Geek

\- On sait pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

\- Arrête de faire ta tapette gamin. cracha le Patron, On rentre."

Pour appuyer ses propos, ce dernier poussa doucement la poignée avant de balancer un coup de pied.

La porte claqua violemment contre le mur et sous l'effet de balancier, elle revint brusquement dans l'encadrement, envoyant un sale coup dans la tête du Patron. La porte percuta le nez de ce dernier, l'obligeant à se mettre les mains sur la partie de son visage endolorie.

Ses deux compagnons ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un gloussement.

"Vos gueules ! brailla le criminel"

Il rangea son pistolet et rouvrit la porte, cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, en grognant pour l'un et en riant pour les autres.

Même s'il était énervé par les moqueries de ses doubles, la sombre personnalité se disait qu'au moins, l'atmosphère était plus détendue ; Mathieu semblait moins stressé par l'endroit et le Geek arrêtait de labourer le bras de son créateur.

"Vous ?!"

Le Patron fut aussitôt tiré de ses pensées, à son plus grand désarroi. Certes, ce n'était pas homme à réfléchir mais quand il le faisait, ne pouvait-on pas au moins le laisser ?

Il grogna et leva les yeux. Il se figea aussitôt.

Face à eux, debout derrière un bureau en bois, se tenait l'auteur de leurs tourments.

Des verres transparents et carrés affrontèrent un regard foudroyant dissimulé sous une paire de Ray-bans.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage du criminel. Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté.

"Tu étais le prochain sur la liste doc'."

Sa voix avait pris une intonation beaucoup plus glaciale et effrayante qu'à l'ordinaire, si bien que le Geek frissonna.

Le créateur tremblait. La rage et la haine lui insufflaient des secousses de plus en plus violentes. Il avait envie de bondir sur le psychiatre pour accomplir les pires obscénités, les pires crasses, les pires offenses sur son être. Il voulait le rouer de coups, lui faire ingurgiter ses médicaments par des orifices autre que sa cavité buccale. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus de nouvelles façons de le tuer lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il ne lui suffisait que d'attraper l'un des stylos exposés sur le bureau pour lui enfoncer en plein dans la glotte, ou encore saisir une des chaises face au présentoir pour lui asséner un coup sur la tête.

Il ne souhaitait que lui faire subir toute sa douleur mentale en physique. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Ses yeux azur entrèrent en contact avec ceux dissimulés derrière les verres de son ennemi. On pouvait presque entendre de l'électricité grésiller dans l'air.

Sûrement pour le retenir ou le calmer, le Geek accrocha ses mains frêles au bras épris de spasmes de son double.

"Que faites-vous ici monsieur Sommet ?! Et qui sont ces personnes ?!"

Un rire froid résonna dans la pièce.

"Eh bien Doc', on reconnaît pas ses patients ?"

Le Patron fixait avec insistance le médecin.

Ce dernier eut un léger soubresaut.

"Ce... Ce n'est pas possible ! lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête, Vous n'êtes pas réels !"

L'homme tout de noir vêtu eut un nouveau rire malsain.

"Tu veux vraiment tester si on est réels Doc' ?

\- Ne m'approchez pas !"

Le psychiatre recula aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles.

Le criminel ne put retenir un rictus. Il s'approcha lentement du bureau alors que le deuxième homme se plaquait contre le mur derrière lui.

"Patron."

La voix de Mathieu retentit dans les oreilles de sa personnalité. Le timbre était beaucoup plus bas qu'à la normale, il était même instable et hésitant.

L'intéressé fit volte-face vers son créateur et l'observa avec curiosité.

Ce dernier repoussa légèrement le Geek, qui pour une fois, ne pleurnicha pas, s'avança jusqu'à son deuxième double et lui tendit sa main, comme lorsqu'un adulte demandait à un enfant de lui rendre un jouet que celui-ci avait volé.

Légèrement interloqué et curieux, le Patron sortit l'arme de sa poche intérieure de sa veste et la glissa entre les doigts de l'Originel.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête avant de saisir plus fermement le revolver et de pointer le canon en direction du psychiatre.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise.

"Monsieur Sommet ! s'exclama-t-il, Relâchez cette arme !

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas. répondit-il avec une froideur étrange et inconnue

\- Ne faîtes pas de choses que vous pourriez regretter !"

Mathieu rit d'un air glauque et malsain, faisant frémir à nouveau sa plus frêle personnalité qui était paralysée depuis que son créateur avait réclamé l'arme du Patron.

"Je ne regretterai pas ce que je m'apprête à faire."

Il inspira doucement.

"Vous avez essayé de nous détruire et de nous séparer. Mais on ne peut pas défaire l'inséparable."

Le bruit distinct d'une sécurité que l'on enlevait fit écho dans la salle.

"Je suis eux, ils sont moi, nous sommes indivisibles."

Et le coup partit sous la pression d'une gâchette.

Un bruit de tonnerre, un mal de main pour le tireur, une seconde, une balle logée dans la tête, un mur taché de sang.

Le corps sans vie du docteur s'écroula contre son ancien support, maculant le mur d'un blanc pur d'un liquide rouge écarlate et poisseux.

Le Geek, qui était tombé au sol au moment où Mathieu avait tiré, ne put retenir que difficilement un haut-le-cœur. Il ramena ses genoux à son torse et fixa la vague. Une larme salée descendit lentement le long de sa joue, laissant une trace rosée derrière elle.

C'en était beaucoup trop pour son être.

Pourtant, malgré le malaise de l'un, l'autre semblait le plus heureux du monde. Qui aurait cru que l'Originel ait la gâchette si facile ? Il jubilait intérieurement. Une bouffée de fierté lui monta à la poitrine. Le cas de sa famille n'était finalement pas si désespéré.

Mathieu quant à lui, semblait apaisé. Il avait cessé de trembler et le martèlement de son cœur s'était soudainement arrêté. Chaque parcelle de son corps était en harmonie totale. Son être était totalement en paix.

Le plus fébrile des trois continuait de pleurer silencieusement quand il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

Il tourna furtivement la tête.

Sa respiration se coupa immédiatement.

Là, accroupi derrière lui, un tee-shirt aux inscriptions excentriques, un joint niché entre les lèvres, une paire de lunettes aux verres mauve fumé dissimulant des yeux et un bob vissé sur le crâne, se tenait le Hippie.

"Ça va pas gros ?"

La réponse à la question fut immédiate.

Le plus "jeune" sauta dans les bras de son compère, s'étalant sur lui au passage, et les deux autres se tournèrent, surpris.

En voyant sa personnalité pacifiste, Mathieu sentit son cœur se serrer de joie, mais il s'approcha de ses deux personnalités étalées au sol et tomba à genou à côté d'elles. Il les aida à se redresser et les prit tous deux dans ses bras.

Seul le Patron restait à l'écart, la mine impassible et indéchiffrable, comme à son habitude. Il observait avec une certaine candeur, bien propre à lui tout de même, sa famille. Même s'il nierait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et même au delà de sa mort, il aimait voir ses proches soudés comme lors de cet instant. Ça lui rappelait les débuts de l'émission, lorsque le Geek était un gros troll, que le Hippie n'était qu'un consommateur de drogue qui disait des paroles plus cohérentes qu'aujourd'hui, que Mathieu était un reviewer assez mesquin, un peu timide sur les bords et beaucoup moins engagé, et que lui même n'était qu'un boss scrupuleux qui n'aimait que l'argent.

C'était une époque où ils n'étaient que quatre, où ils n'étaient encore que des prototypes de ce qu'ils étaient maintenant.

Le Patron se racla la gorge, incitant ses comparses à porter leur attention sur lui.

"On s'arrache."

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre, malgré sa viditude (réinventons la langue française et déshonorons nos auteurs français ! J'insiste mesdames (et messieurs ?)), vous aura quand même (un peu) plu et que c'est (un peu) différent de ce que vous avez pas pu lire sur l'asile.**

 **Alors, je voulais vous éclaircir certains points n.n ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les personnalités n'apparaissent pas comme ça en mode "yolo, j'suis pour la Ste Pelle/Patate" (et oui, l'auteure est une personne qui ne fait aucun favoritisme entre les deux religions !), mais elles arrivent dans des moments spéciaux pour Mathieu.**

 **Le Patron apparaît dans la moquerie de la douleur (chhht, dans ma tête c'est trèèès logique) parce que... le Japo - Bonjour nous sommes la communauté des punchlines usées, vous n'avez pas le droit de finir cette phrase sous peine d'amende.**

 **Le Geek apparaît lors d'une étreinte, donc pendant le bien être de Mathieu.**

 **Le Hippie apparaît lui après que Mathieu ait tiré sur le Docteur, donc après que Mathieu soit libéré, lorsqu'il est calme, serein et surtout en paix.**

 **Voilààà j'espère que tout n'est pas trop foireux à votre goût ! é.è"**

 **Ah et oui, les couloirs vides sont une facilité scénaristique mais aussi une recherche de soi. Vu que (j'sais pas si vous avez fait attention) mais les couloirs sont infinis et Mathieu et le Patron cherchent la sortie, donc la liberté qui leur permettra de redevenir eux-mêmes. Où j'veux en venir ? Attention, ça va partir comme les explications foireuses du VDF ! !**

 **En ayant la liberté, il retrouve ses personnalités, donc il se complète, donc il est lui-même et la liberté première de l'homme c'est être soi-même (explications foireuses pour justifier quelque chose de foireux, ma spécialité !)**

 **Bon non en vrai, vous interprétez comme vous le voulez les couloirs vides, considérez les autres patients comme la société qui fait pression sur les gens si vous le voulez, considérez les médecins comme les barrières qui l'empêchent d'évoluer si vous le souhaitez également.**

 **Ce chapitre number 2 (avouez que vous l'avez lu deux le chiffre, coment ça non ? ._.) clôt la première partie de la fiction, la 2ème partie est pour moi la plus intéressante mais j'pouvais pas vous la balancer comme ça, nue, sans sel, ni poivre.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ça m'fait très plaisir et je prends en compte vos remarques (ou du moins, j'essaye).**

 **Une review ? *yeux de chat mignon***

 **A bientôt.**

 **Bipolxire.**


	3. Rétablissement ?

**Hellow le fandom et bienvenue dans le chapitre 3 d'Inséparables !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews sur mon dernier chapitre ^^ !**

 **J'ai très peu de choses à dire sinon (à part quelques trucs mais c'est en bas). Ce chapitre inaugure la seconde partie de la fiction (celle que je préfère). Aloooors je sais vers où je m'oriente mais je ne sais pas si la suite va être très longue. Si je suis mon fil rouge, je dirais que la fiction durera encore sur 3 chapitres (oui c'est court, mais les trucs longs c'est pas mon délire (je te vois toi, sourire derrière ton écran vil(e) pervers(e))).**

 **On s'retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rétablissement ?**

Mathieu ouvrit doucement les paupières, émergeant avec difficulté de son sommeil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il s'appuya difficilement sur ses coudes et observa d'un œil endormi son environnement.

Il découvrit, un peu avec surprise, que l'endroit ne lui était pas totalement inconnu.

Il était installé sur un lit double, le sommier étant collé contre le milieu d'un mur.

Un guéridon typique d'une marque suédoise encadrait chaque côté de son lit, surplombé par des petites bricoles, comme un réveil qui ne semblait ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis bien des années, un verre vide, des boîtes d'un médicament anti-fièvre et douleurs.

Les rideaux épais noirs situés sur le mur à sa droite laissaient filtrer un rayon de lumière, éclairant le bureau qui leur faisait face. Sur le plan de travail, plusieurs appareils électroniques trônaient.

Mathieu eut un hoquet de surprise.

Il se débarrassa maladroitement de ses couvertures blanches avant de bondir hors de son lit. Il se précipita sur les objets et les effleura un à un du bout des doigts. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il pas utilisés ?

Il osa appuyer sur le seul bouton de son smartphone. L'écran s'alluma et afficha une multitude de notifications.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de finalement délaisser l'objet pour se concentrer.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici déjà ?

Il ne se souvenait que de très peu de détails.

Il essaya de pousser un peu sa mémoire à faire son boulot mais cette dernière, sûrement pour lui infliger une bonne leçon, lui renvoya un mal de crâne soudain.

Il dut se retenir contre le meuble pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Il avait la soudaine impression qu'une multitude d'insectes bourdonnait dans sa tête. Ou qu'un marteau-piqueur faisait un petit tour dans sa cervelle.

Il se massa doucement les yeux de son pouce et de son index et poussa un grognement plaintif.

"Putain. lâcha-t-il, la mâchoire serrée"

Il se redressa et après un étirement, sortit de sa chambre d'une démarche lente semblable à celle d'un zombi, ou d'un adolescent en week-end, quoique les deux partageant certains points communs.

Il traversa un couloir, dépassant plusieurs portes qui ouvraient directement sur la chambre de chacune de ses personnalités récurrentes. Cependant, il ne fallait pas croire qu'elles avaient chacune une chambre, après tout, le vidéaste n'était pas si riche que ça. Certaines de ses créations dormaient ensemble : Maitre Panda et le Prof partageaient la même - pour mieux apprendre à se connaître disait Mathieu, mais les bruits que l'on entendait quand on passait la nuit devant leur porte laissaient penser qu'ils se connaissaient déjà assez. Le Hippie et le Patron étaient également ensemble - étrangement, le Patron trouvait que violer son homologue n'était pas si amusant que ça, il préférait que ce dernier le supplie d'avoir des rapports pas très catholiques entre eux, mais bon, c'était avant tout le Hippie, et il était très peu probable qu'il ait la tête à ce genre de pratique. Et les derniers à partager une chambre n'étaient autre que le Geek et la Fille - cette dernière était très proche du plus "jeune", étant donné qu'elle adoptait avec lui un comportement maternel.

Mathieu arriva, non sans difficulté et après un temps infiniment long, à la cuisine où des bruits de perceuses ronronnaient dans tout l'appartement.

"Coupe-moi ça. gronda-t-il d'un ton las"

Il ne savait pas qui était levé mais il s'en fichait pas mal à cet instant.

Il avait juste besoin que ces bourdonnements cessent.

"Nom d'une pute gamin ! Le bruit d'la machine à café n'est plus du Mozart pour tes orifices ?"

La voix rauque de l'homme en noir lui infligea une nouvelle vague de douleur.

Ce dernier était installé près de la petite table de la cuisine, affalé d'une façon nonchalante mais terriblement sexy sur l'une des chaises mises à disposition, tenant une tasse de café noir entre ses doigts.

Mathieu fit un léger geste agacé de la main.

"Parle moins fort..."

Il se dirigea vers l'évier et saisit un verre placé dans l'un des placards au-dessus pour le remplir d'eau, sous l'œil attentif dissimulé sous une paire de lunettes, du Patron.

"T'as vraiment une sale gueule. opina ce dernier

\- On a la même connard. grogna son interlocuteur"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Son créateur pouvait se montrer d'une réelle mauvaise foie quand il le voulait.

Mathieu ouvrit à nouveau un autre placard et en sortit une boîte de médicaments, de forme rectangulaire et jaune.

Il était en train de retirer les cachets de leur prison lorsqu'un violent coup dans la tête le prit.

Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui asséner un coup de cross à l'arrière du crâne.

Sous le choc, il relâcha le médicament et le verre, ce dernier se brisant dans un grand fracas dans l'évier. Quelques morceaux de verres parvinrent à s'extirper du trou en inox à cause du contre-coup et vinrent blesser les mains du jeune schizophrène.

Le Patron, qui avait sursauté à l'instant où le récipient s'était brisé, resta quelques secondes interdit.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et repoussa sa chaise. Il se leva et s'approcha de son créateur. Il glissa maladroitement une main sur son dos.

Il n'était pas habitué à faire ce genre de gestes sans intention perverse derrière la tête.

"Hé gamin."

Le deuxième protagoniste garda un silence de mort. Il regardait fixement devant lui, mais son attention semblait se porter sur quelque chose d'inexistant. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, semblables à ceux d'une chouette, pourtant il semblait qu'il allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il avait toujours les mains en l'air, au niveau de son torse. Il paraissait être une statue en cet instant.

Sa création, de plus en plus intriguée, posa calmement ses paumes sur les épaules du schizophrène et l'examina d'un œil méfiant.

L'Originel semblait faire de gros efforts pour respirer : ses inspirations sifflaient. Il avait aussi brusquement pris un teint beaucoup plus pâle. Son corps était épris petit à petit de spasmes qui firent froncer les sourcils de la personnalité.

Cette dernière, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, prit son double bras dessus-dessous et l'emmena dans sa chambre, malgré que celui-ci soit plutôt raide et difficile à faire bouger.

Il le fit asseoir sur son lit avant de l'allonger.

Il passa rapidement une main sur son front.

Pas de fièvre.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

"L'bouffeur de soja ! Ramène-toi ! s'écria le Patron, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur son créateur"

La tête du beatnik dépassa de l'encadrement de la porte.

"Ouais gros ?

\- Le gamin va pas bien. Il a pas d'fièvre mais on dirait qu'il est malade."

Étant donné que son homologue pour la paix dans le monde avait plusieurs fois attrapé des maladies, le criminel le considérait plus ou moins capable d'en détecter une. Il grogna. Le Prof aurait été utile dans ce genre de situation.

Le consommateur de drogue prit ces paroles comme une invitation à l'examiner : il s'avança alors d'un pas lent jusqu'à son comparse allongé et s'assit à côté de lui en tailleur. Il y avait la place pour qu'il s'installe, étant donné que le lit était un double.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et ses yeux, camouflés derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres mauve fumé, observèrent avec grande attention les réactions du corps du malade.

Étrangement, le Hippie ne semblait pas être sous l'emprise de la drogue. Comme si ce séjour dans cet hôpital leur avait tous faits perdre leurs habitudes, après tout, cela était fort plausible.

Pourtant la vérité était tout autre ; il avait déjà fumé un joint mais étant donné que son système organique s'était habitué à beaucoup plus fort, il était encore lucide. Enfin, pour le moment.

Le Hippie se permit d'étirer la peau en dessous de l'œil pour mieux l'observer.

"Il voit des corbeaux noirs gros. lâcha-t-il finalement"

Le Patron haussa un sourcil face aux mots de son camarade. Face à l'incompréhension de ce dernier, l'habituel consommateur de drogue poussa un léger soupir et reprit :

"Il est en manque."

Son interlocuteur lâcha un grognement de surprise.

"Mathieu ne se drogue pas."

Le défenseur de la nature laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, comme s'il était exaspéré par les réactions du criminel.

"Ils l'ont drogué. Et tant qu'il aura pas sa came, il sera une feuille face au vent, gros."

À ces mots, le camé se leva du lit et disparut de la pièce. Le deuxième protagoniste, intrigué par les métaphores - si on pouvait nommer les répliques ainsi - de son comparse, décida de le suivre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son créateur avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et de suivre son acolyte.

Celui-ci était entré dans sa "chambre" et semblait chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir.

L'homme tout de noir vêtu se rapprocha à pas feutrés de son double et s'autorisa à regarder par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il accomplissait.

Il sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'il vit le sachet d'herbes que tenait entre son index et son pouce le beatnik. Il recula doucement lorsque ce dernier se retourna vers lui, tenant toujours son plastique.

"Tu vas te défoncer ? cracha-t-il, Pour t'casser comme une tapette, comme d'habitude."

Le Hippe secoua négativement la tête.

"C'est pas pour moi gros. C'est pour Mathieu."

Dissimulés derrière les verres noirs, les yeux du Patron s'arrondirent comme deux billes.

"Pourquoi ? grinça-t-il

\- Il souffre. Et je sais ce qu'il vit. J'ai disparu comme ça gros..."

Ce fut comme une explosion dans la tête du criminel. Un souvenir s'était frayé jusqu'à sa mémoire.

Ils étaient tous passés par là. Le premier médicament que Mathieu avait ingurgité - avec ou sans consentement, personne ne s'en souvenait réellement - avait causé l'effet d'une balle dans le torse à chacun d'une façon différente pour tous.

Maître Panda avait été le premier à ressentir les effets. Il avait commencé par entrer dans une colère noire inexplicable. Il avait cassé et brisé tout ce qui était à la portée de ses mains. Lorsque le Patron l'avait immobilisé, il essayait de le mordre et de le défigurer à coups de griffes - inexistantes cela dit. Finalement, après des heures de cris de rage et de hurlements à en glacer le sang, il avait fini par ne plus donner le moindre signe de vie. Il avait peu à peu arrêter de se débattre et comme un animal torturé, il avait succombé. Il avait clos ses yeux étincelants jadis d'une belle étincelle pour ne plus les ouvrir et se laisser disparaître en devenant peu à peu transparent.

Bien vite, la Fille s'était elle aussi mise à avoir un comportement des plus étranges. Elle se mettait à pleurer quand on lui parlait, et qu'importe si c'était une chose joyeuse ou non. La moindre parole la rendait dépressive.

Elle restait de plus en plus cloîtrée dans sa chambre et passait en boucle des chansons qualifiées de "triste".

Elle ne sortait qu'à de rares occasions pour grignoter un petit morceau de brioche et s'enfermait aussitôt qu'elle était rentrée - laissant le Geek s'endormir sur le canapé du coup.

Peu après, elle avait arrêté de se nourrir et s'était laissée "mourir" sur son lit alors que, pour la première fois de sa vie, une chanson qui n'était pas un produit créé pour les gamines en pleine crise d'adolescence résonnait dans ses écouteurs. C'était "With or without you" de U2.

Lorsque le Patron avait enfoncé la porte à la demande des autres personnalités qui commençaient à sérieusement s'inquiéter, il était déjà trop tard ; elle était en train de perdre sa silhouette et ses couleurs.

Dans la foulée, le Prof avait définitivement saturé. Il errait comme une loque dans l'appartement, cherchant un but à sa vie, à son existence. Il avait perdu sa joie des Sciences, commençait à s'intéresser à tout ce qui pouvait détruire l'intelligence de l'être humain et après avoir allumé l'entité qui trônait dans leur salon, soit la télévision, il était tombé sur une émission où des jeunes de leur âge s'engueulaient, se sautaient dessus comme des animaux en chaleur et parlaient de la plus insupportable des façons (Je parle de la télé-réalité n.n).

Captivé par cette chaîne de voyeurisme, il se mettait à regarder en boucle les épisodes qu'il avait manqués, au plus grand malheur des autres. Peu à peu, il se comportait comme eux et agissait comme eux. Son comportement lui offrait le plus profond des mépris de ses compagnons, mais il semblait s'en foutre (J'adapte la situation du Prof à ma narration ^^) de la plus royale des façons.

Il n'était plus cet homme excellant de son intelligence. Il n'était qu'une pâle copie de ces personnes qui se vendaient dans le monde du voyeurisme.

Il s'impliquait tellement bien dans ce rôle que deux jours après, on l'avait retrouvé dans la salle de bain, le visage ensanglanté. Les griffures indiquaient qu'il s'était violemment charcuté à coups de lame de rasoir. Et à côté de sa dépouille, il avait laissé un dernier mot :

"Je n'étais pas assez beau pour ce monde."

Son corps avait commencé à disparaître, comme les autres.

À partir de cette troisième "mort", la famille, composée de trois, étant donné que Mathieu lui continuait de comater dans un sommeil infini, tenta de resserrer ses liens, mais c'était peine perdue.

Le Patron, supportant mal les trois morts venues du changement de comportement inexpliqué de ses compagnons, s'enfuyait tous les jours dans ses bordels et ne revenait que très tard le soir ou tôt le matin selon les points de vue.

Et ô combien ce comportement n'aidait pas à la survie de cette fratrie.

Alors que seulement une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le "décès" du Prof, le Hippie avait lui aussi des réactions étranges.

Il s'était mis à trembler terriblement, était secoué sans cesse de spasmes, entrait dans une sorte d'état comateux, vomissait tout ce qu'il ingurgitait, que ce soit nourriture ou médicaments.

Le Geek, étant le seul à être totalement affecté par ces brusques changements de ses doubles, s'était occupé du beatnik comme il pouvait. Il lui faisait prendre des tas de médicaments pour calmer sa respiration, ses tremblements, et son cœur qui martelait inlassablement contre son torse. Bien évidemment, tous les cachets qu'il avalait finissaient rejetés dans une poubelle.

Si bien que, totalement désespéré, le pauvre gamer s'était mis à lui fournir de la drogue pour essayer d'atténuer ses souffrances.

Cependant, la consommation de produit illicites ne l'avait pas aidé.

Pire : son comportement était devenu plus excessif. Il semblait toujours ne pas en avoir assez.

Il devenait un drogué en manque de grosses masses de stupéfiants.

Il en voulait toujours, toujours plus.

Le Geek avait beau essayé de le satisfaire, ce n'était jamais assez.

Quelques jours de douleur et d'agonie après, le Hippie s'était éteint, toujours en continuel manque de produits illicites. Et comme ses précédents collègues, son corps était devenu translucide avant de totalement disparaître.

Ce mal étrange avait bien vite affecté le Geek. Dès le lendemain, le pauvre joueur de jeux vidéos avait fini par lui aussi sombrer. Tout ce qui l'entourait n'était, en cet instant, qu'un jeu vidéo.

En soi, ce n'était pas si mal.

Mais le "gamin" était persuadé que, comme dans un Kirby (C'est juste le meilleur personnage de Nintendo mwéhéhéhé) ou un Mario, il avait plusieurs vies.

Face à cette nouvelle perspective, il s'autorisait à faire des choses beaucoup plus dangereuses, que Mathieu lui avait formellement interdites.

Il s'était amusé à récupérer un couteau de cuisine qu'il avait attaché à un manche, et grâce à sa formidable compétence en alchimie (J'ai pensé à Al Embic de Dragon Quest IX en écrivant ça), il avait réussi à créer une épée qu'il avait bien évidemment appelée la Master Sword.

Et comme dans le jeu d'où le nom de l'arme était tiré, tout ce qui passait près de la lame était aussitôt anéanti.

Jusque là, les dégâts n'avaient été que matériels ce qui en soi n'était pas tellement dérangeant, quoi que très couteux.

Sauf que le jeune malade voyait sûrement des choses étranges étant donné qu'il prenait le Patron comme un boss de fin de niveau.

Ce dernier, après avoir constaté un peu tard que le Geek avait légèrement une défaillance cérébrale, avait essayé tant bien que mal de ramener son dernier compagnon à la raison, en vain.

Celui-ci avait été impossible à raisonner, il n'était que le pantin de sa folie.

Le Patron avait du lui asséner quelques coups pour éviter de finir trancher.

Peut être que cela avait précipité sa mort, car une heure après cette attaque, le Geek avait fini par s'écrouler à terre. Il tremblait comme une feuille et étrangement, son corps semblait se matérialiser en pixels.

Le seul point positif était le retour de sa santé mentale. Il avait fini de se croire dans un jeu virtuel.

Cette reprise de conscience avait été un énorme soulagement pour le criminel, qui pour la première fois de sa vie, était inquiet. Il avait réellement eu peur que cette maladie le touche et abatte son double.

Malheureusement pour lui, le gamer avait succombé, après des spasmes qui s'étaient répercutés comme des bugs sur son personnage de pixels.

Le Patron ne se rappelait pas comment la maladie l'avait touché.

Il n'avait que quelques bribes de souvenirs.

Il se revoyait en train de marcher lentement vers la chambre de Mathieu - toujours évitée depuis le début du phénomène, il avait ouvert la porte - ou plutôt enfoncée, avait croisé le regard de son créateur et s'était jeté sur lui comme un tigre.

Il avait saisi la gorge de l'Originel et essayé de l'étranger.

Ce dernier aurait sûrement du le supplier d'arrêter ou bien s'excuser.

Et pourtant, Mathieu avait répliqué la même chose.

Il avait lui aussi passé les mains autour du cou de sa création et tenté de l'étouffer de la même façon que son homologue.

Et soudainement, le temps d'un éclair, le Patron s'était dématérialisé.

Mathieu avait créé ses personnalités dans le but de se compléter : le Patron était son vis, le Geek son enfance, le Hippie son calme, le Prof son intelligence, la Fille sa féminité et Maître Panda son ambition.

Eux tous, formaient ce Mathieu stable.

Lorsqu'un l'un d'entre eux venaient à disparaître, l'Originel n'était plus. Il était incomplet. Et s'il était incomplet, les autres l'étaient également.

Mais lorsqu'il imitait leur comportement, l'un d'entre eux disparaissait, créant un nouveau déséquilibre.

Le schizophrène ne pourrait jamais à lui tout seul représenter le tout et l'une de ses personnalités.

Lorsqu'il avait à son tour tenter d'étrangler le Patron, il avait adopté le comportement de son double.

Il était devenu son propre vis.

Ce qui devait obligatoirement entraîné la disparition de l'homme en noir, mais aussi le déséquilibre total.

Mathieu n'avait plus ses fragments.

Mathieu était incomplet.

"Gros ? Maintenant, tu peux me lâcher, s'il-te-plaît ?"

Cette brèche qui s'était ouverte dans l'esprit du criminel l'avait emmené dans ses souvenirs les plus noirs et les plus enfouis.

Dans sa trans, il avait saisi le poignet du camé et le serrait jusqu'à broyer son os.

Légèrement confus, il dégagea son emprise et détourna la tête.

"Si tu passes ta merde au gamin, je t'explose tes glandes l'camé."

Les sourcils du Hippie se froncèrent. Ce détail tilta dans la tête du Patron. Depuis quand son camarade faisait ce genre d'expression ?

Il savait que le manque des autres causait le trouble parmi eux, mais il y avait autre chose. Et cette autre chose était sûrement à l'origine de la réaction de l'Originel.

"Mathieu va bientôt rejoindre les oiseaux, je fais qu'essayer de l'aider."

Pour toute réponse, l'homme tout de noir vêtu saisit par le col son comparse. Il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et plongea ses yeux - qui n'étaient plus cachés par ces lunettes car elles avaient glissé sur son nez - dans ceux de son interlocuteur - les siennes aussi étaient tombées.

Il le foudroya du regard.

"Si tu lui passes ta drogue bouffeur de soja, tu vas disparaître. Encore. Et cette fois, y'aura plus de retour."

Sa voix était basse mais agressive. Quelque chose de bestial se dégageait de cet homme. Ses pupilles s'étaient soudainement dilatées, comme lorsqu'un prédateur traquait sa proie. Son souffle brûlait la peau du Hippie. Il n'avait rien d'humain cet instant, c'était un animal enragé, violent à cause de sa peur.

Cependant, nullement intimidé par cette menace, le beatnik répondit avec fermeté :

"Je prendrai le risque. Pour Mathieu et notre famille."

* * *

 **Voilàà !**

 **Alors je voudrai vous faire part de mes idées maladroitement exprimées dans les répliques du Hippie.**

 **Sa première réplique qui est, je cite : Il voit des corbeaux noirs gros.**

 **Je voulais dire par là que les corbeaux sont les oiseaux de la mort (oiseaux de la mort donc annonce de la mort, ça va de soi), donc oui, le Hippie dit que Mathieu voit la mort.**

 **La deuxième est : Mathieu va bientôt rejoindre les oiseaux, je fais qu'essayer de l'aider.**

 **Alors les oiseaux sont les animaux qui sont apparemment acceptés au paradis dans la religion de l'Islam (je précise que mes sources viennent d'Internet, je me suis pas amusée à lire les livres religieux). Ici, je veux montrer une évolution, que Mathieu est proche du paradis et qu'il a dépassé l'étape "mort".**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'ici, le Hippie voit la mort comme un instant et non un moment (c.f Point Culture sur la mort).**

 **Je tiens également à préciser que les propos n'ont aucun but religieux (on est laïque dans cette fiction mais on fait juste des allusions à certaines religions) mais je trouvais que ça faisait une bonne comparaison (métaphore ?) quoi que, amenée très (et j'insiste sur le très) maladroitement.**

 **Je m'excuse donc pour cette maladresse.**

 **J'espère que malgré tout (les souvenirs interminables du Patron (ce n'est pas homme à penser, mais quand il le fait, il le fait à fond ^^), les maladresses dans les répliques du Hippie et le manque d'approfondissement sur le soudain mal de Mathieu), le chapitre vous aura quand même plu !**

 **Une 'tite review ? éuè**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Bipolxire.**


	4. Symbiose

**Hellow le fandom et bienvenue dans ce chapitre 4 d'Inséparables !**

 **Alors... Mon retard ? Meuuuh nooon (j'me transforme en vache haha lol, comment ça c'est pas drôle ? ;^;). Donc ouais, excusez-moi pour ce retard (oui je sais que certaines sont plus longues, mais j'aime être régulière dans mes publications et merde, j'suis juste très ponctuelle ! ^o^ (dixit la fille qui arrive toujours une demi heure en retard quand on l'invite mais bwefouille !)) du à des vacances obligatoires (je n'aime pas sortir bordel de merde (hashtag asociale)) et à un syndrome de la page blanche. NON J'DECONNE J'AVAIS LA FLEMME LOL. *tousse***

 **Sorry pour les fautes que vous trouverez.**

 **J'vous conseille la chason "Hero" de Skillet comme musique, les paroles correspondent à certains moments à certaines pensées du Patron.**

 **On s'retrouve en bas, comme toujours !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Patron avait glissé sa main autour de la peau frêle de son comparse.

Toujours collé contre le mur, le camé essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas baisser les yeux. Comment pouvait-il réussir à soutenir ce regard à en glacer le sang où dansait un feu de colère ?

Il déglutit.

Il avait la nette impression que l'étau autour de sa gorge se resserrait.

Ces doigts n'étaient-ils pas des serres pour lui lacérer la peau ainsi ?

Était-ce vraiment des pupilles qui le fixaient ? Ou était-ce des orbes digne des pires démons ?

Il avait la nette impression de se confronter à un diable.

Une créature de l'enfer qui lui examinait l'âme. Qui fouillait les moindres recoins de son être. Qui cherchait dans son esprit. Qui essayait d'exploiter une faille.

L'homme du royaume des sous-sols poussa un grognement sourd, semblable à celui d'une bête prête à mordre.

Et pourtant...

S'attendant à recevoir des paroles de mépris et des moqueries, le beatnik fut surpris en entendant un rire macabre.

Le Patron avait tout à coup changé d'expression faciale.

De l'antipathie et la haine, il était passé aux sourires de dément, qui donnaient envie de se réfugier dans un bunker et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

Il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur la gorge de son semblable, tout en le fixant de ses yeux devenus soudainement sombres.

Ses lèvres s'élargirent sur son visage.

Il dévoila des dents nacrés semblables à celles d'un prédateur.

Il approcha doucement son visage près de l'oreille de son comparse.

Le souffle chaud du criminel fit frissonner le Hippie.

"Mais c'est qu'l'bouffeur de soja se rebelle."

Sa voix était posé et étrangement calme. Pourtant, son timbre dégageait quelque chose de sinistre.

Le défenseur de la planète fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

"Mathieu a besoin de nous, gros. Tu ne peux pas choisir au nom de tous pour lui."

Le sourire du psychopathe s'accentua. Il lâcha un rire gras de mépris.

"Parce que tu crois être mieux placé que moi pour choisir pour le gamin, toi qui es défoncé comme une pute du matin au soir ?"

À nouveau, sa voix sonore retentit entre les murs.

Malgré les paroles offensantes du Patron, le camé gardait son éternel calme, une expression neutre gravé sur son visage.

"Gros, sois peace avec moi. On doit tous l'aider. Et pas seulement toi."

Caché derrière ses verres fumés, les yeux de son interlocuteur se plissèrent.

Une pensée avait traversé son esprit à l'instant où son compère avait fini de prononcer ces paroles.

Pouvait-il vraiment aider leur créateur, lui, le plus grand criminel égoïste que cette Terre ait porté ? En était-il réellement capable ?

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Il n'était pas taillé pour ce genre de responsabilité. Il le savait parfaitement. Il était un incapable, un enfant égoïste faisant passer son bien-être avant ceux des autres.

La preuve ? La disparition du Geek.

Tout aurait pu se passer autrement s'il n'avait pas pensé à sa petite personne. S'il n'avait pas eu ce manque de courage et de maturité. S'il avait tout simplement affronté la réalité, aussi cruelle et sadique soit-elle.

Il savait parfaitement que son comportement n'avait que précipité la chute de Mathieu - et de ses semblables soit dit en passant.

Mais pouvait-il réellement s'en vouloir pour son comportement ?

Après tout, on l'avait créé ainsi.

Il n'était que l'œuvre d'un esprit fou.

Et puis, Mathieu non plus ne les avait pas aidés lorsque la folie s'était étendue sur la famille.

Il était resté cloîtré des semaines dans sa chambre, sans jamais venir en aide à qui que ce soit.

Et au final, il avait tué sa dernière personnalité. De ses propres mains, au sens littéral.

Alors qui pouvait-on blâmer ici ? Ne devait-on pas accuser le schizophrène ?

Quand on se plongeait un peu plus dans le sujet, Mathieu était le coupable de cette destruction.

Mais on pouvait en vouloir à tous de ne pas avoir agi quand on y pensait.

Pourquoi personne n'avait essayé de calmer Maître Panda ? Pourquoi personne n'avait retenu le Patron lorsque celui-ci l'avait frappé ? Pourquoi personne avait tenté de secourir la Fille d'une dépression fatale ? Pourquoi personne ne s'était souciée d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était capitonnée ? Pourquoi avait-on juste râlé lorsque le Prof tombait dans une crise existentielle ? Pourquoi il n'y avait eu que le Geek auprès du Hippie ? Pourquoi le gamer avait sombré dans la folie des jeux vidéos - comme le disent souvent les médias tiens ? Pourquoi le Patron avait essayé de tuer Mathieu ?

Toutes ces questions n'avaient qu'une seule réponse.

La solitude. Ils avaient tous été rongés par la solitude que Mathieu subissait, en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Et cette solitude, poussée à l'extrême, était devenue folie. Cette même folie qui vous pousse à être l'opposé de ce que vous êtes et/ou de ce que vous pensez.

Alors, finalement, pouvait-on en vouloir aux personnalités de ne pas avoir agi ? Quelque part, elles étaient destinées à tomber.

Et tout ça, à cause de Mathieu.

Pourtant, quelque chose ne convenait au Patron.

Certes Mathieu avait entraîné leur chute, mais qui avait précipité celle de Mathieu ?

Ce fut comme une claque.

Eux.

C'était eux qui avaient poussés l'Originel à se détruire - et à faire de même avec ses personnalités.

Personne n'aurait disparu si quelqu'un s'était soucié de l'état de leur créateur.

Ils étaient aussi responsables que l'Originel.

À eux, ils étaient une symbiose.

Ils étaient liés, étroitement, mais liés.

Si l'un d'eux tombait, les autres aussi.

Ils se complétaient.

Encore une fois.

Et pourtant, ils avaient tous été incapables de se maintenir en vie, autant Mathieu que ses personnalités.

Ils n'étaient à présent que des résidus.

Et il leur faudrait du temps pour se re-lier.

Pour redevenir cet être équilibré qu'ils formaient ensemble.

Ils auraient besoin de s'entraider, de réapprendre à vivre ensemble avec leurs nouvelles séquelles, d'oublier leur égoïsme permanent, de s'ouvrir aux leurs, et de s'aimer, tout simplement.

Pour qu'ils redeviennent cette symbiose.

"Gros ?"

 _Et il l'a compris lui_. songea le Patron

Le camé savait ce que venait de réaliser son compagnon.

Il était conscient des efforts qu'ils devraient faire pour que cet équilibre redevienne comme avant, et même meilleur.

"Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi si tu sais qu'on doit tout faire pour rétablir cette harmonie, tu veux te sacrifier gamin ? Pourquoi tu l'veux hein ?!"

Le junkie fut légèrement surpris. Il inspira difficilement, handicapé par la pression de cette main qui lui enserrait la gorge.

"Parce qu'il n'y aucune paix sans guerre gros. Parce qu'il faut un sacrifice pour tout reconstruire."

Il avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il avait réussi à suivre les pensées du criminel.

Ce dernier était troublé par ces paroles.

Depuis quand le Hippie pensait-il que la guerre apportait la paix ? Ne disait-il pas lui même que seuls les mots pouvaient apporter joix et paisibilité ?

Quelque part, il avait raison. La paix n'existait pas vraiment. Il fallait toujours des batailles, des morts, des innocents pour qu'elle puisse "exister".

Mais alors pourquoi faisait-il preuve d'autant de lucidité ?

Mathieu l'avait créé dans le but d'avoir les yeux clos sur ce monde de haine et de malheurs. Le Hippie était née dans l'idée de se droguer pour oublier cette réalité dangereuse. Il était née presque aveugle. Ses yeux n'existaient que pour voir ses délires psychédéliques dûs aux effets de la drogue.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, était-il en train d'accepter l'idée que non, le monde n'était pas limité aux coccinelles, aux oiseaux, et aux belles phrases qui apaisaient tout ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de disparaître ?

Il allait à l'encontre de ce pourquoi l'Originel l'avait créé.

Il était **lucide**.

Et il n'avait pas été inventé pour l'être. Il devait consommer de la drogue pour aider Mathieu à oublier cette vie cruelle. C'était son seul but.

Alors s'il arrêtait, s'il se rendait compte de tout le vis qui pouvait exister et s'il [l'acceptait], à quoi servirait-il ?

Il n'aurait plus d'importance dans ce monde. Il disparaîtrait à nouveau.

Et à nouveau, la symbiose ne pourrait pas se reformer.

Plus rien n'allait. Plus rien.

Tout était en désordre et éparpillé.

Pourquoi le Hippie était encore face à lui alors qu'il devrait être en train de disparaître ?

Pourquoi lui-même n'était pas en train de se dissoudre ?

Il allait lui-même à l'encontre de son existence. Il était le vis. Et le vis n'avait que faire de la vie des autres.

Tout était différent et chamboulé.

En réalité, seul le Geek agissait comme avant.

Enfin, peut-être bien que non.

"Je... tenta le Patron"

Il referma aussitôt sa bouche et serra la mâchoire.

Depuis quand était-il hésitant ? Depuis quand, _lui_ , le plus grand criminel que ce monde n'ait jamais porté **hésitait** ?

Il relâcha la gorge du Hippie qui s'écrasa doucement au sol, dévalant le mur au passage.

"Putain !"

Le Patron balança un coup de poing à une trentaine de centimètre au dessus de la tête de son compagnon.

Il poussa un nouveau grognement féroce en se tenant la main, endolorie par cette action grotesque.

Il sortit d'un pas lourd, mais avec hâte, de la chambre et quelques secondes après, un bruit sourd retentit dans l'habitation.

Le Hippie soupira.

Il passa une main autour de son cou fragilisé. Il avait un peu mal.

Il prit de grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer et réfréner son cœur qui tambourinait inlassablement dans sa poitrine.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna son visage en direction de cette intruse et fut surpris de voir que cette paume appartenait au Geek.

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire rassurant, presque paternel.

"Le Patron est parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. dit-il de sa petite voix fluette"

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme hésitant.

"Il... Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il d'un timbre légèrement instable"

Le camé secoua la tête.

"C'est à cause du lapin gros."

Le plus "jeune" haussa un sourcil. Puis il soupira.

Le Hippie n'était pas toujours très compréhensible. Cela ne faisait rien.

Le gamer prit son compère par les aisselles et l'aida à se relever.

Le pacifiste essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Il s'appuya au mur derrière lui pour ne pas s'écrouler et pour aider son semblable à soulever son corps.

"Si tu as besoin, hésite pas Hippie."

Le sourire franc qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du Geek fit relever les commissures du beatnik.

Une figure paternelle.

Finalement, il n'y avait peut-être pas que le criminel et le drogué qui avaient changés.

* * *

 **Je voulais m'excuser si tout n'était pas très clair quand le Patron réfléchit ! En fait, je voulais expliquer qu'il n'y a pas que Mathieu qui peut faire disparaître ses personnalités. Elles peuvent elles-mêmes disparaître si elles ne font pas ce pourquoi elles ont été créées (ici, par exemple, le Hippie doit faire en sorte que la réalité ne fasse pas sombrer Mathieu ou le Patron doit faire en sorte que Mathieu ne soit pas corrompu par ses pulsions, ses défauts, etc).**

 **Donc bon, vous l'aurez compris, quelque chose ne va pas vu que le Hippie est lucide et qu'il ne disparaît pas (j'ai lourdement insisté sur ça non ? Comment ça non ? Tu veux qu'on se fight ? 'ttention j'ai fait du karaté et j'suis ceinture orange !**

 **\- Faut être peace grosse).**

 **Je sais que c'était pas super clair, donc je voulais mieux vous l'expliquer.**

 **Ce passage était surtout là pour accentuer le fait que les personnalités sont importantes pour l'équilibre mental de Mathieu (naaaaan jure, ton chapitre s'appelle symbiose et tu dois répéter le mot au moins deux ou trois dans le même paragraphe bitch).**

 **Ensuite, je voulais revenir sur une des répliques du Hippie (encore).**

 **Je vais souvent revenir sur ses répliques parce que j'essaie (et je précise essaie !) de donner de la profondeur au personnage car pour moi, il n'est pas souvent approfondi dans les fictions où toute la tribu apparaît. De plus, j'adore le fait que ce qu'il dise ait un sens qui passe inaperçu pour tous ('fin c'est stylé quoi ! Vous vous rendez compte si demain Mathieu nous dit que "Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères" ou encore "Une tarte au citron" a un sens ! Ce serait épique !).**

 **Donc ! Sa réplique : C'est à cause du lapin gros.**

 **(J'vous l'fais remarquer, la réplique du Hippie n'a pas été comprise par le Geek, et ici, le Geek nous représente un peu lorsqu'on entend le Hippie lors de l'émission, lorsqu'il crie une réplique qui devient culte)**

 **Alors ici, le lapin représente la peur. Et le Hippie souligne le fait que le Patron a peur de la situation qui lui échappe, parce que le Patron ne comprend pas tout ce qui leur arrive (pourquoi Mathieu est malade, pourquoi le Hippie ne disparaît-il, pourquoi lui non plus ne disparaît-il pas, etc).**

 **Le fait qu'il y ait des questions dans toute la narration souligne le fait que le Patron ne comprend pas, donc c'est sûr que la réplique seule ne marche pas forcément, il faut prendre une partie de la narration.**

 **Désolée si mes explications sont (encore) foireuses.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu malgré mon retard, sa longueur pitoyable et ma toute petite phase "page blanche" (peut être traduit par flemme bien évidemment).**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Bipolxire.**


	5. Paix

**Hellow le fandom et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Tout d'abord, très bon 15 août (en Corse, c'est jour de fête). Voici enfin cette suite attendue (ou pas haha ! Ha. Ha. Ha...). Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, je suis en vacances (- Hé mais dans deux semaines tu reprends !) et j'aime bien profiter de cette période pour glan- faire des activités ! (- Dormir est une activité ?). De plus, je n'ai pas le plaisir de jouir d'une connexion h24 (à mon plus grand dam !).**

 **Je vous conseille de lire le début avec Sick Heart River de Soilwork (j'aime ce groupe. Je vais me marier avec eux) et ensuite d'enchaîner sur One de U2 (parce que cette chanson est mon gros coup de coeur du moment).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa tête était lourde comme une enclume et semblait se balancer inlassablement, lui procurant des douleurs plus intenses. Ses tempes semblaient recevoir des coups de masse. Il avait l'impression d'être une cloche d'église qui carillonnait. Son cœur frappait contre sa poitrine, menaçant de lâcher à tout moment. Il fut étonné de constater que personne n'entendait le martèlement inlassable de son organe. Pourtant, il avait la nette impression que sa cage thoracique allait se décrocher à cause des battements de plus en plus féroces. Il poussa un grognement, essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer la douleur qui l'oppressait. Une nouvelle vague de souffrance se répandit dans son corps. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au drap qui ornait son lit, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer cette chose lancinante qui se diffusait dans tout son être. Il suffoquait. Ses poumons manquaient d'air. Un poids s'écrasait sur son torse, lui broyant tous les os. Il était obligé de forcer sa respiration. Mais plus l'air s'infiltrait dans sa trachée, plus il avait l'impression que sa gorge se resserrait. L'intérieur de son être s'embrasait comme un feu ardent, brûlant chaque millimètre d'organe. Il sentait son estomac se tordre, s'écraser. Son ventre semblait recevoir des milliers de poignard, qui lui déchiquetaient la peau et tous ses organes. Son corps se soulevait de temps à autre avant de finalement s'écraser comme une masse. Il tremblait, se crispait, se tordait. Il n'était plus qu'un misérable pantin. Pantin de la douleur. Il aurait aimé réfléchir à la situation, essayé de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son crâne lui semblait lourd, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son front était brûlant, ses tempes lui procuraient d'horribles maux, c'était le carnage. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Son état ne le lui permettait pas. Pour couronner le tout, en bon sadique qu'était son être, ses muscles, semblable à des rocs, se déchiraient en lambeaux au moindre mouvement. C'était pourtant simple de ne pas bouger. Sauf que c'était sans compter la douleur qui lui rongeait chaque parcelle de son être, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire tordre de souffrance. Elle le maîtrisait d'une poigne de fer, et elle ne se privait pas de ce pouvoir. Elle voulait le réduire à néant, le briser à jamais, le torturer jusqu'aux portes de la mort - sans pour autant l'y expulser, ça gâcherait tout le plaisir -. Elle jouissait de son malheur, de son désespoir. Et elle prendrait un malin plaisir à le voir brûler à petit feu. De cet être si joyeux, il ne resterait que cendre et fumée, elle se l'était intimement promis.

* * *

Pourtant, malgré ces souffrances oppressantes, il distingua une voix. La sienne peut-être. Il se demanda s'il avait la force pour pousser un cri. Mais il se résolut à dire que non, il ne pouvait pas. Sa bouche s'emplissait d'une salive âcre, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à vomir. Sa langue se déchirait lorsqu'il essayait d'avaler un peu de ce liquide, et sa gorge le brûlait lorsqu'il y parvenait. Pendant un instant, il crut bon de tout lâcher. Cette douleur était trop intense pour qu'il ne succombe pas. Trop féroce. Trop vive. Mieux valait-il abandonner aujourd'hui. Relâcher. Juste lâcher prise. Tout simplement arrêter de survivre à l'impossible. Se laisser porter. Oublier. Lâcher. Tout. Une bonne fois pour toute. C'était peut-être ça qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire comprendre à l'asile. Ils n'avaient pas voulu le tuer. Non, ils avaient voulu le sauver. En abrégeant ses souffrances. Maintenant, il comprenait. Il devait juste tomber dans le sommeil. Se laisser tomber. Pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Oui, c'était ça sa destinée. Juste tomber.

Presque sereinement, comme pour se soulager de la douleur, il arrêta de lutter. Il était trop tard à présent.

Après moults cris, crises, gestes violents, son corps sembla enfin apaiser. Ses bras s'étaient doucement décrispés, sa mâchoire, serrée jusqu'à présent, s'était décontractée presque automatiquement. Tous les membres de son être s'étaient soudainement relâchés, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé le sommeil. Comme s'il venait de s'endormir. Sa tête avait légèrement dévalé le long du coussin. L'expression qu'il dégageait était calme, paisible, presque innocente. Il semblait enfin arrêter de souffrir.

Le Hippie regardait d'un air perdu son créateur. Certes, il s'était calmé, mais la sensation que quelque chose clochait résonnait dans sa tête. Un manque produisait d'horribles souffrances mais ne se soulageait pas après une heure d'agitement. Et il en savait un rayon sur ça. Il plissa les yeux, comme pour l'examiner, le percer à jour. Non, ce n'était pas normal. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

Ses doigts effleurèrent son poignet d'un geste lent et peu assuré. Il devait véri-

"Hippie ?"

La voix fluette qui avait rententi dans son dos le fit légèrement sursauté. Il laissa retomber mollement sa main sur le couvre-lit avant de tourner la tête.

Assis sur la chaise de bureau, les jambes en tailleur (approuvé et vérifié par l'auteure), les mains accrochés à chaque genou, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, le Geek le fixait d'un air à la fois inquiet et curieux. Sa physionomie semblait avoir changé. Ses traits innocents avaient été troqués contre une mine beaucoup plus adulte - presque semblable à l'Originel - et légèrement paternelle. Son regard était préoccupé, soucieux. Il mordait avec ardeur sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il attendait à une annonce importante.

C'était presque stupéfiant de le voir ainsi... Voire même effrayant.

Pendant quelques secondes, le camé se surprit à penser que le Geek était largement plus confiant et rassurant - malgré cette inquiétude bien présente sur son visage - que le Patron.

Où était-il ?

Il était adossé contre la porte de la chambre, la mine interdite pour ne pas dire menaçante. Il s'était enfermé pendant de longues minutes dans la salle de bain et avait du briser quelques biens si l'on en croyait les bruits d'éclats qui avaient résonné dans l'appartement. Enfin, cette théorie avait été validée lorsqu'il en était sorti avec les phalanges recouvertes d'un bandage imbibé de sang. Le plus "jeune" avait voulu l'interroger mais le criminel lui avait répondu d'un ton sec et dans un jargon propre à lui-même que cela ne le concernait pas.

À présent, il était concentré sur une cigarette qu'il s'amusait à faire tournoyer entre ses doigts, trompant ainsi sa colère. Oui, il était furieux. Furieux contre Mathieu. Pour les conneries qu'il avait faites - même s'il s'était excusé -. Contre le Hippie qui pensait que se sacrifier était la solution miracle - chose qu'il n'avait toujours pas tolérée, mais il se trouvait que son opinion ne semblait pas compter -. Contre le Geek qui osait soutenir fermement les arguments du camé - à son plus grand dam -. N'y avait-il donc personne de censé dans cette fratrie ? La disparition du Hippie ne ferait qu'entraîner la perte des autres et de Mathieu. Et cette situation signifierait case retour pour l'asile. Pourtant, un sentiment qu'il repoussait au fond de son être lui murmurait que ce n'était pas comme toutes les fois précédentes. Que tout était différent.

Il secoua négligemment la tête. Rien ne serait différent. Ah si, cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas Mathieu qui engendrait leur chute, mais bien ses créations !

Mais il n'était pas que furieux.

Un autre sentiment, beaucoup moins important, lui tordait le ventre. Comme si on s'amusait avec ses organes internes. Il n'arrivait pas à un mettre un nom dessus, l'agaçant un peu plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, avait cette sensation que quelque chose ne se passait pas normalement ? Ou plutôt que quelque chose ne se passerait pas comme prévu ?

"Les vautours vont passer ! lâcha le beatnik d'une voix qui se voulait vive"

Ces animaux charognards qui n'hésitaient pas à dévorer les cadavres de leurs semblables, étaient les symboles de la Mort proche, ou de la Faucheuse selon les points de vue.

Étrangement, presque pour la première fois, les deux autres semblèrent comprendre les paroles du junkie, habituellement insignifiantes à leurs oreilles. Le candide en frémit. Il ouvrit la bouche avant d'aussitôt la refermer.

Peut-être le camé se trompait-il ? Mathieu ne pouvait pas mourir. Il leur avait promis. Enfin, il le lui avait promis à travers une autre promesse plus exactement. Mais c'était la même.

Après tout, Mathieu était juste en manque. Et le problème serait vite réglé lorsque le Hippie lui aurait donné quelque chose pour compenser.

Pourtant, une boule dans sa gorge s'était formée à l'instant où son compagnon lui avait fait part de ses intentions. Il avait compris que quelque chose de grave planait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Et il avait raison de s'inquiéter. D'appréhender. Même s'il en ignorait les raisons.

Après tout, il avait été créé dans le but d'être l'innocence même. D'être l'enfant qui ne comprend rien aux adultes. D'être la niaiserie et la tendresse. Celui qui devait profiter de la vie avant qu'elle ne se complique. Avant que les problèmes de "grandes personnes" ne le rattrapent. Avant que le monde ne le brise comme un misérable jouet. Celui qui rêvait encore, à travers les mondes fantaisistes, les peluches.

À quelques points près, il ressemblait à son double pacifiste. Ce qui les différenciait était une petite nuance.

Le Geek était l'enfant pur, avide de connaissance, de savoir, de rêves, de culture, de fantaisie, de contes, de sucreries, de douceur. Cet être encore intact, brillant comme un diamant.

Le Hippie était l'homme désillusionné, connaissant la perte, la rage, la colère, la mort, la haine, la terreur, la honte, la tristesse. Cet humain perdu, devenu aussi insignifiant qu'un bout de bois brûlé.

Ils apportaient chacun une paix différente à leur créateur. Le junkie lui offrait celle qui faisait oublier à travers un autre monde. Le gamer celle qui rendait nostalgique avec des univers virtuels.

Les deux étaient pareils dans un sens. Apporter une paix.

Enfin, c'était l'objectif premier de l'un. C'était son devoir, son obligation pour leur survie. Alors que l'autre était surtout axé sur le rappel. Il était là pour contrebalancer cet adulte qui évoluait chaque jour. Pour que ce même adulte ne perde pas de vu ce qui le rendait heureux. Pour que tous les souvenirs et les passions ne disparaissent pas.

C'était connu non ?

L'enfant était passionné. L'enfant était celui qui prenait toutes les blagues dans la face sans jamais les comprendre. L'enfant était celui qui subissait les pires cauchemars vivants sans jamais s'en rendre compte. L'enfant était celui qui réchauffait le cœur lorsqu'il offrait une étreinte ou un sourire sincère. L'enfant était celui qui se noyait dans des mondes imaginaires, virtuels, littéraires sans jamais s'en lasser. L'enfant était celui qui expérimentait et apprenait. L'enfant était celui qui ne connaissait que très peu la vie dans sa globalité.

L'enfant était là pour apporter un peu d'innocence à ce monde tout simplement.

Et pour Mathieu, il devait le guider. Lui apprendre à évoluer tout en gardant un œil sur son passé.

S'occuper d'une personne n'était pas le premier acte de responsabilité après tout ?

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes l'camé ? grinça le Patron"

Le criminel s'approcha d'un pas feutré vers le corps étendu sur le lit - sur lequel le Hippie était lui aussi assis en tailleur - et appuya l'index et le majeur sur son cou. Il répéta son geste plusieurs fois, semblant chercher quelque chose. Sa mine se faisait de plus en plus surprise. Ses sourcils se fronçaient alors que ses touchés étaient plus rapides et se multipliaient, comme s'il se hâtait de découvrir cette chose.

Un léger cri étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Patron ? hasarda le Geek"

L'homme tout de noir vêtu ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Inquiet, le candide se mit sur ses pattes et s'avança près du lit. Il osa poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son semblable qui lui lança un regard noir, dissimulé sous ses éternelles lunettes.

"Son pouls est trop bas. siffla-t-il"

Presque aussitôt, le "gamin" accourut jusqu'au bureau où il se saisit du portable de son créateur et le déverrouilla. Il tapota sur le clavier numérique avant de glisser le téléphone à son oreille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous gamin ? gronda le Patron"

Ce dernier s'était avancé de quelques pas.

"J'appelle les urgences ! déclara-t-il d'une voix paniquée"

Son interlocuteur lui saisit le poignet et abaissant son bras d'un geste violent, il récupéra le smartphone. Malheureusement, une voix parlait déjà à l'autre bout du combiné. Il raccrocha, attendit quelques secondes, et décrocha lorsque le combiné sonna.

"Allô ? fit-il d'une voix qui ressemblait à celle de son créateur"

Le débauché pensait que ce timbre était plus rassurant que son ton rauque pour la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

Toutes les personnalités arrivaient à copier la voix de Mathieu, même si certaines personnalités avaient beaucoup plus de facilités comme Maître Panda - qui était le plus proche au niveau du comportement et de l'attitude - et la Fille - qui l'imitait à la perfection lorsqu'il s'agissait de se payer des fringues ou d'autres babioles dans le genre -.

"Bonjour monsieur, c'est le service des urgences. Vous nous avez appelés il y a un instant. Avez-vous besoin de nos services ?

\- Je vous prierai de m'excusez, mon frère s'était évanoui, mais il vient de se réveiller. Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire intervenir pour rien.

\- Voulez-vous qu'on envoie un médecin ?

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Il a juste besoin de manger un morceau.

\- Très bien. Au revoir monsieur.

\- Au revoir."

Il raccrocha et se racla la gorge. Le changement de voix lui faisait affreusement mal aux cordes vocales, déjà bien abîmés par toutes les saletés de la cigarette, pourtant si divine à certains moments.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Mathieu gros ?

\- On va le réveiller. Allonge-le complètement, adressa-t-il au gamer, toi l'camé, tu m'aides à lever ses pieds."

Tous s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Le Geek enleva les coussins sur lesquels reposaient la tête de Mathieu, et prit bien soin de l'allonger complètement sur le dos. Les deux autres s'emparèrent de chacun une jambe et la levèrent en l'air.

Il y avait quelques années, lorsque l'Originel n'était encore qu'un adolescent, un homme qui semblait être un secouriste, leur avait enseigné comment réanimer quelqu'un lorsqu'il s'évanouissait. Il avait parlé d'irrigation du sang dans le cerveau et d'autres choses dans ce genre. Si le Patron s'en souvenait, c'était seulement pour la raison suivante : ce jour-là, il y avait un exercice pratique de bouche-à-bouche. Sauf qu'à défaut d'avoir chacun leur propre corps, tout le monde alternait le contrôle. Au plus grand dam de Mathieu, sa personnalité la plus sombre était aux commandes cette fois-ci. Et l'exercice de bouche-à-bouche s'était vite transformé en grosse galoche et pelotage.

Cet incident avait bien fait rire le Patron, mais lui avait aussi permis de se rappeler le cours du secouriste.

"Pourquoi il est comme ça ? pleurnicha le candide"

Le Patron ouvrit la bouche mais se fit devancer par son homologue au chapeau :

"C'est comme un sevrage gros.

\- Et tu penses toujours qu'il faut lui donner de la drogue ? hésita le plus "jeune"

\- La drogue calmera ses douleurs. On baissera sa consommation pour pas brusquer son corps."

Pour une fois, l'habituel beatnik semblait plutôt lucide - mais il ne fallait jamais oublier qu'il consommait tout de même de la drogue, survie de tous oblige -.

Il savait que l'Originel n'était pas évanoui. Il savait quel combat il menait. Le Patron pensait sûrement que ce n'était qu'un banal évanouissement, mais lui n'était pas dupe. Ce serait un combat entre la vie et la mort. Et il n'aurait que quelques secondes pour choisir dans quel univers il irait. Il garda son regard fixer sur le corps immobile de son créateur.

 _Gros, nous laisse pas. Pas maintenant._

* * *

 _Noir. Froid. Crispant._

C'étaient les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il se sentait immatériel, réduit à néant. Où se situait-il ? Sûrement dans son inconscience. Serait-il sur la voie de la Mort ? Ou devrait-il encore attendre ?

 _Gros, nous laisse pas. Pas maintenant._

Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Celle du Hippie. Pourquoi l'entendait-il ? Savait-il ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ?

 _Bouge ton cul gamin, sinon je te jure que dès l'instant où t'auras quitté ton sommeil de pucelle, je te défoncerai ta prostate. Au point que tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie._

Le Patron ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas assez conscient pour discerner ses menaces.

 _Mathieu, tu nous as promis !_

Il aurait glissé ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre la plainte du gosse.

 _Mon cher Mathieu, vous ne pouvez pas choisir de quitter ce monde sans nous avoir consultés._

Comment ? Comment tout cela était-il possible ?

 _Je veux voir Justin au moins une fois dans ma vie !_

Non, non, non, pas les cris aiguës de la Fille !

 _On te savait plus résistant que ça Mat'. Tu vas pas tout lâcher aujourd'hui ?_

Et Maître Panda !

Il avait décidé de quitter ce monde. C'était pour leur bien. Pour son bien. Pour eux tous.

 _Égoïste !_

Les voix résonnaient dans sa tête inlassablement. Le mot frappait contre les parois de son crâne. Un nouveau mal atroce lui transperça le cerveau.

 _Égoïste !_

Tous ses sentiments se bousculaient dans son être. La colère d'avoir leur vie entre les mains, la tristesse de les perdre, la rancune contre lui-même pour les avoir détruits une première fois, l'inquiétude de ne jamais trouver la paix, la peur de se faire entièrement haïr.

 _Égoïste !_

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas refouler cette sensation que tout irait mieux pour tout le monde s'il s'en allait. Il savait que sa douleur s'arrêterait. Que tous seraient plus heureux.

 _Égoïste !_

Oui, il l'était. Mais c'était son choix, sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il n'avait besoin de personne ! Ils ne le faisaient pas vivre, ils l'avaient détruit, tué, démoli, réduit à poussière à cause de leur existence. Ils étaient son démon. Sa hantise.

 _Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais guider mon existence. Si je meurs, je vous emporterai avec moi dans la tombe._

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre !  
**

 **Mathieu va-t-il mourir ? Est-ce que la Fille va voir Justin en concert ? Tout ça dans le prochain épisode !**

 **J'avoue, l'histoire n'avance pas encore. Il y a même pas beaucoup de dialogue (- Ils vont croire que t'aimes pas les écrire à force...).**

 **J'ai réussi à expliquer les répliques du Hippie dans la narration *se sens fière puis se prends un mur dans la gueule parce que le bon Dieu l'a punie*. Ce chapitre était surtout centré sur l'utilité du Geek (- Il a une utilité ? Loooooool) dans cette "symbiose" (beh ouais, je faisais que parler du Hippie et du Patron depuis le début). Qui sait, j'expliquerai peut-être la raison d'être du Patron prochainement ? (comment ça vous vous en foutez ?)**

 **Bon par contre, je vous ai mentis *cris choqués*. J'ai voulu vérifier c'que provoquait l'état de manque chez une personne qui consomme de la drogue. Alors, pour résumer les sites que j'ai parcourues rapidement (faute de connexion), ils parlaient principalement de crampes abdominales,** **d'anxiété et de vomissements. Quant à l'évanouissement, il est présent mais que lorsqu'on consomme un certain type de stupéfiants (la marijuana en fait partie mais détrompez-moi si j'ai tort) et ça dépend encore de pleins de choses que j'ai oubliées, mais ce type d'évanouissement doit être pris en charge par des personnes spécialisées.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je vous ai expliqué le gros et ce que j'ai retenu pour l'utilité de la fic'. Mais y'a pleins de choses intéressantes à savoir sur ça (si vous aussi vous aimez regarder des trucs sur Internet dont tout le monde se fout). Allez voir ce site si vous avez le temps (un des nombreux que j'ai visités) : . /drogues/**

 **Review ? *yeux de chatons***

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bipolxire.**


	6. Sentiments

**Hellow le fandom et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre d'Inséparables !**

 **J'n'ai aucune excuse : deux mois, c'est énorme. J'avoue que j'ai écrit le début du chapitre après la publication du chapitre 5, mais je me suis très vite arrêtée. J'ai donc repris l'écriture ce matin 'vers 12h, oui c'est le matin) et l'ai fini vers 21h.**

 **Donc, pardonnez-moi, je ne vous ferai plus le coup.**

 **J'ai changé le rating, parce que certaines situations seront un peu plus méchantes on va dire ^^. Ah et j'ai rajouté Drama, parce que ma fic' est vraiment sad, so... Enjoy :D.**

 **Très bonne lecture, on s'retrouve en bas !**

* * *

La nuit avait pris place depuis quelques heures déjà. La lune, dissimulée derrière ces nuages menaçants, avait débuté son ascension et était à présent à son apogée. Ses rayons réussissaient à traverser la fine couche qui dissimulait le satellite, et se glissaient jusque dans les maisons, à travers les fenêtres. Le malheureux qui avait oublié de fermer ses stores allait bien vite déchanter lorsqu'un éclat de l'astre viendrait le réveiller.

Étonnement, dans l'appartement Sommet, ce phénomène se réalisa.

La famille, endormie un peu partout dans la chambre du créateur, n'avait pas pris la peine de tirer les rideaux. Elle avait même tout laissé grand ouvert, au plus grand dam de la personne qui se prendrait les rayons.

Il régnait donc un calme olympien - typique des nuits dans un appartement bien isolé - lorsqu'une première âme s'éveilla.

Son réveil fut brusque. Elle avait poussé un léger gémissement, accompagné d'une respiration irrégulière.

Elle examina autour d'elle, les yeux ronds comme ceux d'une chouette. Elle venait de s'extirper d'un début de nuit plutôt désagréable si on en croyait son souffle saccadé. Elle avait un battement de cœur irrégulier. Son organe frappait violemment de temps à autre, comme pour rappeler qu'il existait.

Elle se débarrassa de la couverture qui recouvrait ses épaules et se mit sur ses deux pieds. Ce brusque levé l'étourdit légèrement, mais elle se reprit aussi vite en fermant ses paupières. Elle resta interdite pendant quelques secondes avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Elle examina autour d'elle d'un léger mouvement de tête. Ses compagnons semblaient encore dormir.

Elle décida de ne pas les éveiller, souhaitant éviter toute confrontation. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit, et se glissa dans le couloir, en prenant soin de refermer derrière elle.

Ses jambes la guidèrent jusqu'au sofa, où elle s'écrasa dans un soupir.

Elle aurait voulu allumer la vieille entité qui trônait sur le buffet - une télé recouverte d'une fine couche de poussière - mais la télécommande avait mystérieusement disparu. Elle se résigna en se répétant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant de toute façon à cette heure si tardive. Puis, son créateur risquait de s'énerver s'il voyait quelqu'un utiliser cet objet de Satan. Cette pensée lui fit esquisser un sourire.

Mathieu aurait brûlé tout l'appartement s'il avait su la manie du Prof avant sa disparition. Qui savait jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller à cause de cette chose...

C'était sûrement le seul instrument qui pouvait mettre le jeune vidéaste hors de lui. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, il n'était pas toujours énervé et cynique, comme il le laissait paraître dans ses vidéos. Il était plus calme, comme le Hippie, et assez timide lorsqu'il fallait s'exprimer devant plusieurs personnes inconnues, comme l'était souvent le Geek. On pouvait dire qu'il avait bien pris quelques traits de caractère de ses semblables. Du Patron, il tenait son humour, à la fois décalé et noir. De la Fille, il tenait cette extravagance - car la seule personnalité aux "caractéristiques féminines" avait toujours voulu être différente - ou cette volonté de ne pas suivre les normes. Du Prof, il avait sûrement hérité de sa patience presque inquiétante. Et de Maître Panda, il avait reçu son franc-parler.

Oui, l'Originel était quelque peu étrange, mais c'était sûrement ce qui le rendait attachant.

Certains disaient que ses personnalités n'étaient qu'une personnification de certains de ses traits, et c'était sûrement la vérité.

Pourtant, cette théorie était facile à contredire ; si les traits de caractère étaient personnifiés, pourquoi Mathieu en avait-il besoin ?

Le mystère de leur vie restait à jamais inexplicable.

Quoi qu'il en fût, l'âme fixait d'un œil attentif l'écran noir qui lui faisait face.

Soudain, elle remarqua une énorme masse sombre qui bougeait derrière lui. La masse se déplaçait à une lenteur prédatrice, tel un loup guettant attentivement qu'une biche délaissât son attention.

Elle retint son souffle, paniquée. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, gardant avec difficulté un souffle discret et régulier. Elle serrait le tissu qui recouvrait le canapé pour calmer les tremblements qui descendaient le long de ses bras.

Elle espérait que cette chose, quelle qu'elle fût, disparaisse au plus vite - même si elle savait pertinemment que c'était tout bonnement impossible -.

"Meoooow ?"

Elle rouvrit ses paupières en grandes, surprise d'entendre un miaulement plaintif.

Elle se tourna vers la provenance de cet appel et découvrit, avec amusement et soulagement, un petit félin à la robe blanche et aux tâches brunes situées à des endroits stratégiques. Elle lui sourit avec attendrissement et l'appela d'un ton doux :

"Minou, tu m'as fait peur, viens par-là !"

Elle frotta ses doigts pour attirer le chat. L'animal, sûrement en manque de gratouilles affectueuses, s'avança d'un pas souple et léger jusqu'à la main et s'y frotta, dans un ronronnement très audible.

"J'savais pas que t'étais là toi... J'croyais que tu t'étais enfui..."

Comme pour répondre, la bête se frotta doucement contre les jambes de l'humain en poussant un miaulement bien plus aiguë.

L'âme devina que le chaton avait sûrement très faim. Une voisine avait dû le nourrir pendant leur "petit séjour". Cette brave dame, en plus d'être totalement mamie gâteuse, était du genre à s'occuper du chaton lorsque le propriétaire avait la mémoire fuyante. Il lui arrivait donc souvent de le nourrir lorsque Mathieu partait en vacances et que l'un de ses amis YouTubers - Nyo, pour ne pas le citer - ne passait pas à l'appart.

L'âme caressa gentiment la tête de l'animal avant de se lever, en quête de croquettes.

Elle trouva un sachet sous l'évier après une dizaine de minutes, et en versa le contenu dans une gamelle. Le félin, ravi de pouvoir enfin se rassasier, se jeta presque sur le récipient et mangea à cœur joie alors que son propriétaire l'observait d'un air bienveillant.

"Tu avais bien faim toi. lança ce dernier d'une voix douce

\- T'es là gamin ?"

Cette voix étrangement méprisante résonna dans son dos. Il fit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec le criminel. Il trembla légèrement. Malgré qu'il n'y ait pas eu de problème depuis leur retour de l'asile, il était toujours craintif à l'idée d'être à moins de deux mètres du débauché. Il était assez peureux, mais il n'y avait pas que ce facteur qui jouait dans cette situation. Une aura bien plus étrange et démoniaque émanait de cet être. Comme si Mère-Nature, se rendant compte que sa création n'était peut-être pas si bien que ça pour le monde, faisait en sorte que tous les autres humains puissent se rendre compte de la dangerosité de l'homme rien qu'en l'approchant.

"Je t'ai réveillé Patron ? questionna le Geek - car c'était bien lui -"

Son "aîné", rendu effrayant à cause de la pénombre, ignora royalement l'interrogation et le bouscula presque pour rejoindre le balcon.

Le candide, mû par un intérêt nouveau pour son homologue, le suivit et s'accouda lui aussi à la barrière de sécurité, l'imitant ainsi.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as gamin ? jeta le Patron sans même adresser un regard à son comparse

\- Rien.

\- Casse-toi alors.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

L'homme tout de noir vêtu glissa sa main dans sa poche arrière, en sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en mit une entre ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers son double et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il tira de son pantalon un briquet et alluma sa clope.

"Je t'ai dit : casse. Toi. répéta-t-il férocement"

Le Geek frémit de colère. Certes, le criminel l'effrayait légèrement mais il refusait de lui obéir. Ils avaient déjà passé cette étape ! Ils n'étaient plus réduits à ce genre de conneries ! Ils n'y avaient plus cette sorte de hiérarchie entre eux aujourd'hui. Plus à présent. Ils devaient se soutenir pour sauver leur créateur au lieu d'essayer d'instaurer une forme d'autorité.

"Non. répliqua fermement le candide"

Le Patron saisit d'un geste brusque la gorge son interlocuteur et le poussa contre la rambarde derrière lui. Le jeune garçon, sous cette attaque, poussa un cri étranglé et essaya de décrocher cet étau qui se resserrait beaucoup trop autour de son cou. Il tenta d'envoyer un coup de pied contre son assaillant mais celui-ci le retint en lui envoyant son poing dans l'estomac, arrachant au passage un souffle de stupeur et de douleur. Il planta ses crocs dans la chaire découverte de son double. C'était le genre de morsure qui se voulait à but sexuel, mais la violence avec laquelle il mordait l'épiderme blanche du cadet semblait indiquer que le criminel voulait aller bien plus loin.

"Lâche-moi ! cria le gamer

\- Te lâcher ? répondit avec sournois le Patron, Mais je ne crois pas chaton. Je t'ai demandé gentiment de te casser y'a une minute, et tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu n'avais pas envie."

Il cala son corps contre le sien, le surplombant malgré leur taille égale.

"Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir maîtriser le Patron gamin ? Tu pensais vraiment que moi, le boss, pouvait accepter qu'on lui parle comme à une catin ? Tu pensais que j'allais accepter ça ? Mais ne te l'a-t-on jamais dit ? Ne te l'a-t-on jamais dit que même en bas je suis respecté et aimé gamin ? Que même au Paradis on me qualifie de démon à invoquer la nuit ? Que même Satan se fait dessus à l'énonciation de mon nom ? Ne te l'a-t-on jamais dit comment je viole mes victimes ? Comment je brise leur misérable vie d'un coup de rein ? Comment je jouis lorsque ces merdes insignifiantes me supplient d'arrêter mes coups de boutoir ? Ne te l'a-t-on jamais dit que je suis la pire création de ce monde ? La chose qui éventre chaque chose qu'elle effleure ? L'Alpha et l'Oméga ? Le cauchemar des enfants ? Le monstre bien plus terrible que la Faucheuse elle-même ? L'entité que même les adultes n'osent pas prononcer le nom ? La personnification du Mal ? Le symbole du crime, du sang, de la luxure, du pouvoir, de la puissance ? Oh oui gamin, je suis celui qui vient s'initier dans tes rêves pour les briser à coup de verge. Tu le sais pourtant. Tu le sais très bien même. Qu'on peut pactiser avec un démon. Mais tu as oublié qu'il peut aussi retourner sa veste et détruire tout ce qui t'est cher dans un claquement de doigt. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle maintenant ? C'est pas le fait de te voir en train de te tordre pour m'échapper, non, c'est le fait de savoir que je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi, que ton corps sera mien, que ton être sera mon pantin, que ta misérable virginité sera morte. Oui gamin, ça m'fait jouir putain ! Tu ne peux pas échapper à la sentence du Patron. Tu ne peux plus ! Tu ne pourras plus jamais ! Je ferai tout pour que chaque fois que tes yeux croiseront les miens, tu hurles jusqu'à en perdre la voix, jusqu'à ce que tes souvenirs hantent ta réalité, jusqu'à ce que cette réalité te pousse à te tuer. Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, oh non, sinon ça ne serait pas divertissant. Je vais te sauver, je ferai en sorte que tu survives le plus longtemps possible, pour te voir mourir à l'agonie, jusqu'au bout de tes forces ! Tu seras mort chaton. Tu es mort !"

Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues du jeune enfant. Il comprenait sa faute. Il se disait que la punition était trop injuste, mais il acceptait que sa faute soit corrigée. Il aurait préféré d'une autre manière. Moins douloureuse. Moins longue. Moins violente. Moins Patron. Plus légale. Plus calme. Plus normale.

Il ne méritait pas sa sentence. Il ne méritait pas cette situation.

Le débauché remontait le long du cou de sa victime, appuyant contre elle son genou dans le ventre.

Il était mort. Il avait raison.

"S'il-te-plaît Patron... Je t'en prie... se plaignit-il d'une voix éteinte

\- Oh non chaton, on commence à peine à s'amuser ! Je vais te montrer tout ce dont je suis capable, toutes les méthodes que j'utilise pour t'anéantir. Supplie-moi encore gamin, supplie-moi ça m'excite !

\- Gros, lâche-le."

Les deux personnalités se tournèrent vers la troisième, sur le seuil de la baie vitrée, à l'intérieur. Elle les fixait d'un air neutre, pourtant, sa voix ne trahissait pas : elle était loin d'être d'humeur pacifique.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as le camé ? Tu t'crois justicier ? De taille à affronter le boss ? cracha le Patron

\- Lâche le gamin gros.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? On commence à peine à s'amuser tous les deux~"

Le drogué s'avança jusqu'aux deux protagonistes d'un pas lent, sous les regards intrigué du criminel et nerveux du Geek. Il se planta à côté de l'homme sombre et d'un geste précis mais toujours à une vitesse un peu déplorable, il enleva ses lunettes pour que ses yeux soient à nus.

"Gros, je suis face à toi maintenant. Tu as devant toi mon propre miroir. Tu peux y lire dedans. Tu peux même t'y retrouver. Parce qu'au-delà de nos apparences, on se ressemble. Je sais que tu souffres. Et moi aussi. Je sais que tu es tendu et que ces derniers jours ne nous ont pas aidé à rester propre. Je sais à quel point ta noirceur te ronge, et c'est normal gros : tu es née comme ça pour Mathieu. Je sais que tout te manque. Mais tout le monde manque ici. Pas seulement toi. Tu penses que seul Mathieu a besoin de drogue. Mais tu te trompes. Nous en avons tous besoin. Parce qu'on est une famille. Une famille bizarre mais une famille. Une famille reliée par je ne sais quel lien. Tu vois où je veux en venir. Si tu choisis de le détruire, tu ne le détruiras pas lui. Tu détruiras ta famille. Ton créateur. Et toi. C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est réellement le chaos que tu veux ? Non gros. Non, parce que dans ta noirceur, je sais qu'il y a, qu'il existe une étincelle de bien. Je le sens au plus profond. Tu penses que plus rien n'en vaut la peine. Tu penses que ton existence a changé, et c'est le cas. Tu essayes de te persuader que tu es le même. Que tu es toujours le Patron. Mais ce n'est pas en brisant le miroir du gosse que tu vas revivre. Tu es perdu. Tout le monde l'est. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu dois te laisser enrouler de serpents."

Le Hippie s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Il usait de ses talents pour sauver le Patron, pour le tirer hors de ces serpents - le symbole du mal - qui le faisaient sien. Il replongea à nouveau ses iris étincelants dans celles du criminel.

"Gros, je sais que tu as peur de ces changements. Tu as peur de tout ce qui nous entoure. Tu n'es pas seul à avoir peur. On a tous peur. On est là aujourd'hui pour sauver Mathieu, pour nous sauver. On est proche de la Pâques*. Alors, gros, je t'en prie, aide-nous. Et ne nous détruit pas. Sois des nôtres."

Le Patron resta silencieux. Sa tête était tournée vers le camé mais il avait toujours la main qui encerclait la gorge du candide. Il semblait attendre, comme s'il voulait une dernière parole pour convaincre une infime partie de son être toujours sous l'influence de cette colère.

Pourtant, les mots ne vinrent pas du Hippie :

"Patron, même si tu n'écoutes pas le Hippie, même si tu fais les pires choses à mon corps, je te détesterais sûrement, mais tu feras à jamais parti de ma famille. Tu es une partie intégrante de moi-même. De nous tous. J'ai peur aussi, j'ai peur pour nous tous. Mais je veux pas que le mal que tu me feras s'étende sur notre famille. Je veux pas que tout le monde soit triste parce que j'ai fait une bêtise. Je... Je veux pas que Mathieu soit malheureux !"

De plus belle, le Geek se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il avait mal. Mais ces douleurs physiques étaient si peu comparées à celle qui martelait son crâne. Celle qui hantait ses pensées à cet instant précis. Il souffrait. Mais d'une autre façon. D'une façon plus affreuse et dérangeante.

Ses hoquets déchiraient le silence de la nuit. L'atmosphère paraissait si lourde... Si oppressante.

Le Patron relâcha son emprise, et le jeune garçon s'écroula au sol, comme une masse, toujours en sanglotant. Il observa le beatnik se jeter sur son comparse pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne lâcha pas un mot alors qu'il entendait le junkie murmurer qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer, que c'en était pas la peine. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Même enlacer le gamer pour se faire pardonner de cette attaque absurde.

Mais il ne parvint pas.

Parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça.

Parce que malgré leurs mots, il avait besoin de rester le même.

Il ne voulait pas changer.

Il ferma les yeux et replia ses doigt dans se paume.

Il se mordit la langue.

Il devait se retenir.

Parce qu'il était le Patron. Et le Patron n'avait pas de sentiments.

Alors, pour ne pas céder, il s'éclipsa.

La nuit aurait pu se terminer ainsi, le Geek dans les bras du Hippie, et le Patron perdu dans la pénombre.

"Gros, calme-toi. Arrête de pleurer.

\- Hippie... répéta dans un hoquet le candide

\- Gros, je t'en prie, c'est fi-"

Le camé ne finit pas sa phrase.

Un cri perçant de haine avait retenti dans l'appartement.

* * *

 ***Dans le catholicisme, la Pâques est symbole de la délivrance.**

 **Voilàààààààààààààà ce chapitre est très court, mais je voulais me centrer essentiellement sur le dialogue ('fin, on va dire sur les propos des personnages).**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction du Patron ? De celle du Hippie ? Avez-vous cru que je parlais de la Fille en utilisant 'elle' pour le début du chapitre à la narration ?**

 **Laissez une review pour me dire tout ça !**

 **Pardonnez-moi pour mon énorme retard, je vous promets que je vais le rattraper en écrivant le prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine !**

 **Joyeux Halloween en retard, bonne rentrée pour ceux qui ont cours demain (je fais partie de ces gens là xD) !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bipolxire.**


	7. Ténèbres

**Hellow le fandom et bienvenue dans ce chapitre 7 d'Inséparables !**

 **Pas grand chose à vous dire, j'ai écrit ce chapitre assez rapidement car il n'est pas très important. Pour une fois, il est un peu joyeux ! (mais juste à peine...) Mais bon, comme on dit, le calme avant la tempête...**

 **Un nouvel élément majeur s'ajoute à l'histoire avec de nouveaux personnages, mais je vous laisse lire pour mieux me comprendre. ^.***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que ?..._

La lumière agressait violemment ses rétines. Il ne savait pas que l'au-delà était aussi... Éclairé. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de différent. Peut-être que le fait de ne pas être croyant lui avait donné une idée falsifiée de la mort. Ou alors, la mort était un concept autre dont personne n'avait encore émis l'hypothèse. Il en frémit.

L'inconnu avait sa part de stress, de dérangeant. Il n'était pas peureux, loin de là. Il était juste fréquemment sur ses gardes. Et cet endroit, quel qu'il fût, ne lui inspirait guère confiance.

Il essaya de tourner la tête pour chasser la source lumineuse qui devait être braquée sur lui en pleine face.

Mais il ne parvint qu'à laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait plombé le crâne. Au sens littéral. Jamais cette partie de son corps ne lui avait paru aussi lourde.

Il crispa sa mâchoire. Ce foutu éclairage le faisait bien chier. S'il aurait pu ouvrir les yeux sans les brûler, il aurait bondi sur cette lampe et l'aurait démoli.

Mais il se souvint que même si sa colère était ardente, il était bien trop respectueux pour ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le support de l'objet.

Foutue politesse maladive !

Il tenta de se relever à présent, à défaut de pouvoir tourner le cou. Cependant, lorsqu'il essaya de prendre appui sur sa main, un bruit de sangle résonna dans ses oreilles. Intrigué, il tira un bon coup sur son bras, mais celui-ci monta en l'air à deux centimètres de hauteur avant de lourdement s'écraser.

Il était sanglé.

Il devina que s'il ne sentait plus ses jambes, ce n'était pas la faute de l'engourdissement, mais celles des lanières de cuir qui enroulaient la partie basse de son corps. Il fronça les sourcils. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était son souhait pour rejoindre la mort.

Que s'était-il passé entre ce moment et maintenant ?

Il tira à nouveau sur ses chaînes, s'arrachant une nouvelle plainte.

Soudain, il se rendit compte.

Le son lui paraissait très faible, comme si on avait bouché ses oreilles. Une bouille intriguée se forma sur ses traits. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son environnement était aussi hostile. Aussi étrange.

Il était persuadé que la mort n'était pas ainsi. Il avait toujours cru à un repos éternel, une sorte de libération, comme un oiseau qui s'envolerait. Et ce qui lui arrivait était tout le contraire. Il n'était nullement en train de dormir à cause de cette luminosité qui agressait violemment sa vue, il était complètement sanglé donc prisonnier, et étonnement, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être une légère plume qui volerait au grès du vent, mais plus une bonne grosse roche qui aurait déboulé le long d'un flan d'une montagne, avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Il grogna.

Cette situation, de plus en plus agaçante et moins étrange, était en train de mettre ses nerfs à vif. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Et si ça, c'était la mort, alors il regrettait bien d'avoir saisi cette Rédemption, qui lui avait semblé si bienveillante lorsque les limbes l'avaient englouti. S'il s'attendait à un résultat si peu satisfaisant... Il entendait presque les paroles des personnalités qui lui hurlaient qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre débile. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il accorderait ces mots. Parce que le seul sentiment, mis à part la colère, qui obstruait son corps, était bel et bien la stupidité.

La stupidité d'avoir pensé qu'il pouvait simplement se débarrasser de ses compagnons de la sorte. Il s'en voulait, parce que cette situation était bien pire que celle qui devait supporter ses doubles. Et même si à certains moments, il les haïssait de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait nier qu'il les adorait aussi dans d'autres.

C'étaient ses protégés, ses enfants. Il ne pouvait faillir à sa mission de père.

Pourtant, malgré cette onde positive qui submergeait son corps lentement, une partie de lui, bien plus infime, plus fragile, continuait de penser qu'ils étaient sa perte. Sa hantise.

Qu'ils ne lui apporteraient que misère. Qu'ils étaient son cauchemar. Et que le seul moyen d'y échapper était le réveil.

Il avait écouté cette minorité bruyante. Il l'avait totalement cru. Et le voici : prisonnier. C'était cela le réveil libérateur ? Il en rirait s'il pouvait.

Il avait été idiot. Naïf aussi. Et parfois même un peu enfantin.

 _Égoïste_.

C'était vrai. Il l'était. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'assumer ses créations. Parce qu'il n'avait été capable d'assumer ses choix. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'être lui-même. Et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'être lui.

Combien de personnes rêveraient de ne pas être seul et d'être aussi diverti que lui par ses propres copies physiques mais différentes psychologiquement ?... Sûrement personne.

Parce que le Patron était ingérable, le Hippie était trop peu autonome, le Geek était d'une lourdeur agaçante, le Prof était une véritable pile électrique, la Fille était imprévisible, et Maître Panda était insupportable vocalement.

Il fallait donc une grande maîtrise de soi pour ne pas mettre fin à ses jours.

Grande maîtrise que visiblement, il n'avait pas.

De toute façon, il fallait s'y attendre. Il n'était pas indestructible. Sa carapace s'était fêlée, et un jour ou l'autre, il aurait bien fallu qu'il franchissait le pas pour mieux se reconstruire.

Rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme.

Pourtant, malgré ces épreuves, il avait du mal à définir jusqu'où s'arrêtaient ses limites. Étaient-elles plus résistantes ? Plus lointaines ? Plus fragiles ? Plus proches ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il était juste conscient qu'elles étaient mises à rudes épreuves toutes les heures, pour ne pas faire une hyperbole sur les minutes.

Mais jusque-là, elles n'avaient pas encore cédé : il en avait conclu qu'il pouvait encore foncer.

Il soupira.

Il commençait enfin à se détendre après tous ces jours d'hésitation, de lutte, de flots de sentiments. Il pouvait enfin souffler un bon coup et calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé depuis quelques temps déjà. Il regrettait presque le calme qui régnait à l'asile. Mais il n'avait un semblant de regret que seulement pour ça, pour rien d'autre !

Il tira sur ses sangles sans le vouloir, alors qu'il souhaitait passer une main sur son visage.

C'était assez ironique comme situation.

Ces sangles faisaient penser à un milieu qu'il connaissait bien, sans pour autant pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Quelque chose de familier. Peut-être quelque chose d'agréable ? Il avait le nom perché sur le bout de la langue pourtant ! Il suffisait juste qu'il se concentrât un peu plus...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !'

Un soudain mal de crâne le prit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau fendu en deux, l'impression qu'une masse venait de le frapper comme un carillon. Le cri de douleur lui avait échappé et pris par surprise. Il n'aimait pas cette situation.

C'était le même mal qui avait eu lieu l'autre matin avec le Patron, dans la cuisine. Le même mal lors de son premier qui infusait dans ses veines quelque chose de brûlant, qui rongeait son corps à l'aide de crocs acérés, qui compressait ses poumons, son cœur et son estomac.

Les sangles se resserraient autour de son corps.

Si fort, qu'elles commençaient à couper la circulation sanguine, si fort, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, si fort, qu'elles laissaient des marques rouges sur sa peau blanche, si fort, que sa douleur était décuplée par mille.

Il était prisonnier. Il était la mouche coincé sur une toile d'araignée, se débattant contre le fil collant alors que la tarentule s'avançait à pas lents pour effrayer tout bonnement sa victime. Cette dernière avait son sort scellée, mais elle tentait vainement de lui échapper. Elle était ridicule.

Comme si la Mort venait cette fois-ci réellement le chercher, il eut une dernière pensée. Une dernière parole avant de ne plus pouvoir en formuler.

Ces sangles lui étaient si familières à cause du Patron. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu ramener ce genre de choses dans son appart ? Il ne savait pas dire un nombre exact, mais il se doutait que la valeur devait être élevée.

Il se disait qu'il avait quand même raté une bonne occasion pour ne rien dire. Parce que comme dernière pensée, il y avait forcément mieux...

Il se mit une gifle mentalement et regretta d'être aussi ridicule dans sa propre mort.

 _Heureusement que personne ne le saura..._

Une idée traversa soudainement son esprit.

Et si, comme toutes les victimes du Patron, ce dernier l'avait attaché ?

Et si son rêve était une réalité ?

Et comme s'il venait de résoudre une énigme, tous ses maux cessèrent immédiatement. Comme par magie. Et cette lumière qui le noyait, disparut. Ou du moins se fit beaucoup plus faible, au point d'à peine l'apercevoir à travers les paupières.

Les lanières, elles aussi, se retirèrent de son corps.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait mais il était sur d'une seule et unique chose : il était bien loin d'être mort.

Parce qu'il percevait les sons avec ce qui lui paraissait être une incroyable facilité, ses muscles étaient tous dégourdis, en bref, il semblait avoir une santé excellente pour ce qu'il était.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il n'était pas face à cet éclairage aveuglant mais à une source de lumière qui était tout de même assez surprenante à la sortie du sommeil.

Il entrouvrit ses yeux et identifia son environnement. Il fut surpris de découvrir sa chambre, les volets grands ouverts, le soleil frappant contre la vitre.

Quelle heure était-il ?

Il chercha de sa main droite son portable, normalement posé sur sa table de chevet. Il heurta, à la place, un corps.

Surpris, il ouvrit complètement les yeux pour examiner ce nouvel élément.

Ses pupilles croisèrent directement des verres mauves.

Le Hippie.

Celui-ci était sagement assis en tailleur sur le lit, un joint, qui semblait avoir été commencé que très récemment, entre les lèvres, la même tenue décontractée et le même bob vissé sur la tête.

Il aurait pu se dire que tout était normal en le voyant, pourtant, les traits du camé ne trahissaient pas : un mélange de colère - très surprenant chez lui -, de soulagement et d'impuissance s'y lisait.

Il avait sûrement attendu patiemment le réveil de son créateur, et celui-ci, même s'il se doutait qu'il y avait une raison à cela, était touché.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Mathieu lançât d'une voix cassée :

"Salut ?"

Le junkie ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours le regard braqué, ou du moins les lunettes, sur son visage.

L'Originel sentit un sentiment étrange l'éprendre. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le Hippie le dévisageait.

Il n'aimait tout simplement pas voir cette expression grave.

"Tu nous as plantés un couteau dans le cœur gros."

Il se mordit la langue. Il savait que sa personnalité était l'une des plus clairvoyantes. Il avait cru pouvoir passer ce sujet, mais apparemment, il ne pourrait pas.

Il examina pendant quelques secondes son opposé. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère. Juste un immense désespoir et une peine profonde gravés sur son visage.

Le beatnik était tout simplement malheureux. Lui qui chérissait tant la vie, malgré qu'elle l'eut brisé, détestait le suicide. Oui, car en saisissant cette perche dans un autre sommeil, il avait accepté de se donner sa propre mort.

Il s'en voulait.

Mais s'en voulait-il au point de l'admettre devant l'une de ses personnalités ?

Il en doutait.

Alors il fit ce qu'il savait mieux faire, apparemment : il fuit.

Il fuit son regard accusateur, lourds de reproches.

"J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Presque une journée, gros. répondit sèchement le drogué"

Il ne continua pas la conversation : il savait que le dialogue était soit mort, soit impossible.

Alors il se contenta de fixer la couverture, ne sachant que faire et que dire.

Un silence gênant et pesant prit peu à peu place parmi les personnes.

Aucune conversation sans pique, sans remarque, sans sentiment.

C'était totalement fichu.

"Gros ?

\- Oui ?

\- Viens dans le salon quand tu seras habillé."

Sans un mot de plus, le drogué déplia soigneusement ses jambes et se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de s'extirper de la pièce sans faire un bruit.

Le créateur resta quelques secondes amorphe, ne sachant que faire.

Pourquoi le rejoindre au salon ?

Il savait que quelque chose se tramait. Mais quoi ?

Il ne réfléchit pas plus sur le sujet, il sortit de ses couettes pour filer vers son armoire. Il en prit quelques habits qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler après une douche bien méritée.

Et comme ordonné, il rejoignit sa personnalité dans le salon.

Il fut surpris de découvrir le Geek assis sur un fauteuil en face du canapé, jouant avec passion à sa Game Boy. Le Patron était posément sur le deuxième petit sofa, fumant distraitement une cigarette. Il semblait ailleurs. Quant au dernier, il était au milieu de la pièce, dans l'axe de la télé et du canapé. Il était visiblement préoccupé.

Comme fasciné, il garda les yeux grands ouverts tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un pas lent jusqu'à eux. Le calme était donc possible dans leur foyer ?

"Assis toi sur le canapé gros. ordonna presque gentiment le camé"

L'Originel s'exécuta, toujours cet air un peu bête sur le visage.

Le "plus jeune" rangea sa console portable sur la table basse et prit un air sérieux - effrayant -. Le criminel, lui, était égal à lui-même, il se foutait ouvertement de cette "réunion". Sa position nonchalante en était la preuve...

"Quelque chose ne va pas les mecs ? tenta Mathieu"

Le candide fit un léger geste de la tête lorsque le drogué posa un regard sur lui.

"Gros, depuis qu'on est revenu de l'asile, tu es en manque."

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils.

Qu'entendait-il par-là ?

"Tu as fait un malaise gros. Parce que t'étais en manque.

\- Mais ils ne m'ont pas drogué là-bas...

\- Écoute le gamin jusqu'au bout, rétorqua le criminel

\- Les pilules qu'ils t'ont données étaient comme de la drogue Mathieu, reprit le Geek, Ton corps les a prises comme tel.

\- Mais..."

Les pensées du jeune vidéaste s'effondrèrent. Lui, drogué ? Il était certes accro à la cigarette, mais pas à des substances aussi dévastatrices... _Si ?_

"Mais on a une solution gros, continua le camé, Si on te fait un sevrage, ça risque d'être trop fort pour ton corps. On va faire en sorte de te donner un substitut qu'on va diminuer ensuite.

\- Et ça marchera ? interrogea-t-il"

Les personnalités échangèrent un regard rapide.

"En théorie, oui, répondit calmement le gamer"

Mathieu ne répliqua rien.

La solution était-elle réellement celle-ci ?

Il en doutait. On avait toujours dit que la drogue n'était solution à rien.

Mais même si ce doute persistait, il leur fit confiance. Parce qu'après tout, il leur devait bien ça, après avoir essayé de les tuer.

* * *

Des coups violents résonnèrent plusieurs fois contre la porte de son bureau. Agacé, il répondit par un "entrez !". Les gens étaient d'une impolitesse, parfois...

Un jeune infirmier surgit de derrière l'ouverture, laissant à peine dépasser sa tête.

"Monsieur ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte

\- Plus doucement ! répliqua le deuxième homme, Nous sommes dans un hôpital je vous signale !

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais c'est grave !

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je remplis des formulaires, vous le voyez bien.

\- Non Monsieur, ça concerne le patient deux cents quarante-neuf !"

Une étincelle passa dans le regard du médecin.

"Que se passe-t-il avec ce patient ?

\- Il nous a échappés Monsieur.

\- Comment ça ? cracha le docteur

\- Il est parti, on ne sait pas comment... bredouilla-t-il

\- VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ ÉCHAPPER NOTRE PATIENT ?

\- Je vous jure Monsieur qu'on a fait du mieux qu'on a pu...

\- APRÈS TOUT CE TEMPS POUR LE RAMENER, VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSÉ FILER ? MAIS QUELLE BANDE D'INCAPABLES !"

Le docteur frappa le stylo qu'il détenait entre ses doigts contre le bureau. Une veine saillante était apparue sur son front.

"VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À ME LE RETROUVER ! ET IMMÉDIATEMENT !

\- Oui Monsieur...

\- NE RESTEZ PAS ICI ! DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS."

L'infirmier, saisi de peur, s'exécuta aussitôt et disparut du bureau.

Son supérieur poussa un soupir avant de retomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

Il fouilla parmi les papiers étalés sur la surface de son bureau. Il tomba sur un dossier qu'il ouvrit soigneusement.

"Mathieu Sommet, lit-il à voix haute"

Il fixa pendant quelques instants la photo, qui était accrochée à la paperasse à l'aide d'un trombone.

"Vous avez été difficile à amener. On ne vous laissera plus nous échapper."

Il le referma tout aussi soigneusement, en soupirant.

"Pas une deuxième fois en tous cas."

* * *

 **Voilààààààààààààà !  
**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet étrange sommeil de Mathieu ? De la solution très étrange des Sommets pour guérir l'addiction involontaire de Mathieu ? Et surtout de ces deux nouveaux hommes qui risquent de rendre mon histoire plus active (ou non) ? Une théorie peut-être ?**

 **Review pour mon acharnement à essayer d'être régulière ? *^* *yeux de chaton*  
**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bipolxire.**


	8. Egoïsme

**Hellow le fandom !**

 **Oui, après deux semaines, je poste enfin cette suite. Oui, ma régularité a fondu comme neige au soleil, hélas...**

 **J'étais très préoccupée par mes cours récemment car, je ne suis absolument pas régulière dans mon travail, ce qui m'attire masse de boulot en fin de semaine... Mais bref !**

 **Je tiens quand même à laisser un petit mot sur les attentats du 13 novembre. Non, je n'apporterai rien de particulier et n'en dirai pas davantage que certains. Mais je tiens à dire à quel point je suis de tout coeur et d'esprit avec les familles et les proches des victimes.**

 **"La France est notre mère, les français ses enfants, et ce fameux soir, je pleure mes frères et soeurs."**

 **Bon, oui je sais que je vais faire bader certains avec ce début, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, mon chapitre ne sera pas plus joyeux, donc bon (j'ai la nette impression de paraître dépressive alors que je suis une boule de joie et d'énergie en temps normal...)**

 **Bwefouille, bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Hé Hippie !, interpella le Geek"

Le cadet se glissa sous l'aisselle du camé pour le soutenir. Ce dernier, vacillant, s'accrocha à son tee-shirt, évitant ainsi de s'effondrer à même le sol.

"Ça va ?, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le gamer

\- Ouais, t'inquiète gros."

Malgré ce semblant d'assurance, les jambes du drogué tremblotaient. Et même s'il prétendait que tout allait bien, il était flagrant que sans l'aide de son double, il s'écroulerait par terre.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Mathieu était plus ou moins rétabli. Il réapprenait à vivre difficilement. Son sommeil était souvent troublé par des cauchemars de plus en plus intenses. Si bien que l'éternel camé avait dû doubler la dose pour calmer l'Originel. Souvent, alors que la lune avait déjà débuté son ascension, les cris de Mathieu réveillaient toute la maisonnée. Le jeune gamer déboulait le premier et, armé d'un chiffon imbibé d'eau, essuyait comme il pouvait le front de son double. Aussitôt, son homologue drogué pointait le bout de son nez, quelques piqûres à la main. Le candide n'avait jamais su le contenu de ces objets, mais il se doutait que le liquide n'était pas très naturel. Il préférait ignorer, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Ainsi, le junkie plantait la seringue sans ménagement dans l'épiderme de Mathieu, arrachant à ce dernier un hurlement étouffé. Son corps se soulevait avant de s'écraser aussitôt, et il tombait à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil.

Toutes les nuits se déroulaient ainsi.

Toujours les mêmes rituels. Les mêmes hurlements qui déchiraient le silence étouffant. La même serviette humide qui épongeait ce même front. Les mêmes piqûres qui se jonchaient dans la peau.

Ces mêmes actions qui se répétaient jour après jour. Sans cesse.

Routine macabre qui ne cessait jamais.

Tant de drogue qui circulait dans ses veines, qui l'aidait à surmonter, mais qui détruisait sa personnalité.

Le Hippie ne devenait peu à peu que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il errait dans l'appartement, une main sur le cœur, haletant, le teint livide, les lunettes de travers. Il s'appuyait contre les murs pour ne pas tomber.

Chaque pas lui coûtait toujours un peu plus. Chaque bouffée d'air lui volait ses forces.

Il luttait contre quelque chose de bien plus puissant, au-dessus. Il se sentait faiblir, défaillant. Un étau, bien trop familier, enserrait son cœur, le réduisant à cet état pitoyable.

Plusieurs fois, il tombait, longeait le long du mur et s'écrasait, toujours une main sur le cœur, la respiration saccadée et rauque.

Il restait de longs moments assis sur le sol, cherchant la force de se relever, en vain. Il sortait alors un joint de la poche de son vieux jean et l'allumait avec son briquet. Il tirait dessus et se laissait aller aux joies de l'inconscience.

* * *

 _C'est fou comme on s'rend vite compte comme notre vie est insignifiante. Comme le monde nous paraît merdique et sans appel. Tout ça parce qu'un jour, on s'rend compte qu'on est au plus bas. Que tout c'qu'on chérit, ça disparaît un jour à l'autre._

 _Et y'en a qui pense le contraire. Putain. Ça m'fait délirer leur connerie. Ça m'rend malade. Notre monde est pourri. Mort. Et ils sont là, à prier un putain d'Dieu qui viendra jamais les sauver. P'tain, qu'ils m'font rire ces cons là._

* * *

Parfois, le Hippie sortait de sa torpeur à cause d'un mauvais trip. Il se réveillait dans un sursaut, poussant un "Léviathan !", exprimant ainsi le chaos qui régnait dans ses songes. Il restait quelques minutes sans prononcer d'autres mots, cherchant du regard une bouée de sauvetage.

Il avait peur.

Comique non ?

Lui qui pensait pouvoir échapper à ces sentiments avec un simple joint.

Grave erreur.

Tôt ou tard, il faisait face à ses démons. Des démons violents, armés d'un sourire malsain, prêts à le martyriser, à le faire soumis, à le détruire.

Il était prisonnier de cette peur infâme qui lui broyait le ventre.

Il savait que la drogue changerait leur vie à tout jamais. À l'instant où il avait décidé de sauver Mathieu, il était conscient que tout basculerait, que leur destin à tous serait scellé. Le Patron avait-il raison ? Était-ce la seule solution pour les sauver ? Devait-il être le sacrifice qui ramènerait leur paix ?

Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Il avait choisi de vendre sa vie contre celle des autres. Et il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de revenir sur sa décision.

Mais, aujourd'hui, il hésitait. Il était vacillant, il avait envie de se retourner pour se reposer les bonnes questions.

Sa vie était-elle moins importante que celle des autres ? Il s'en était persuadé. Mais tout lui semblait flou à présent.

Il pensait que ses décisions avaient été prises sur un coup de tête.

Il doutait de sa détermination.

Il n'était plus aussi assuré et fort qu'il avait voulu paraître.

Il n'était tout simplement pas à la hauteur de ses choix.

* * *

 _Ça fait déjà quelques années que j'ai arrêté de croire en la vie, et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Après tout, quand on y pense, j'rate pas grand-chose. C'n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me rendre compte que mon existence est fantastique. J'ai passé plusieurs années de ma vie sans m'emmerder avec ces conneries sociales. Pourquoi changer aujourd'hui ? Malgré mes plaintes et mes râles, j'suis heureux. Enfin, heureux... On va dire que j'suis le moins malheureux parmi tous les malheureux._

 _C'te perspective est peut-être c'qui m'a poussé à devenir c'que je suis aujourd'hui._

 _En fait, j'ne crois pas en ma vie._

 _Mais en celle des autres._

* * *

Il n'aimait jamais le voir comme ça. Chaque fois, il s'approchait de lui, l'aidait à se relever et l'apportait jusqu'à sa chambre. Malgré que cette action eusse été répétée une multitude de fois, il avait toujours mal au cœur, de le voir si pitoyable. Il savait à quel point il souffrait. À quel point il était meurtri.

Cette décision était trop importante pour être portée seulement par une paire d'épaules. Alors il l'aidait, ou du moins, essayait.

Combien de fois l'avait-il transporté lorsqu'il le trouvait inconscient dans le couloir ? Combien de fois avait-il préféré mentir sur sa véritable situation aux yeux des autres ?

Il ne pouvait formuler que des mensonges aux siens. Pour le protéger. Mathieu serait hors de lui s'il savait l'état actuel du camé. Il refuserait de consommer tout produit illicite. Et cet acte "altruiste" risquerait de mettre en péril toute cette petite famille.

Il était donc primordial que le Hippie continue de droguer leur créateur.

Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Jusqu'où devait-il se dévouer ? Jusqu'à sa disparition définitive ? Était-il seulement conscient de sa propre fin ?

Il ne devait lui rester que très peu de temps à vivre. Un mois, peut-être deux. À ce rythme, il ne serait même pas étonnant de le voir disparaître du jour au lendemain.

Puis, qui se soucierait véritablement de sa perte ?

Certes, on le regretterait, mais pas tant que ça non plus. On penserait avant tout à sauver sa propre peau. Sa disparition risquerait d'entraîner le déséquilibre, comme d'habitude.

Il n'y avait décidément aucune solution à leur problème. Ils avaient tous intérêt à compter sur leur bonne étoile - si elle existait, bien évidemment. Mais bon, dans cette famille, il n'y en avait que très peu qui croyait en un être supérieur... même si le Patron était l'incarnation même de l'antéchrist.

Pourtant, il avait envie de croire que le junkie n'était pas voué à une fin proche. Pas après un séjour dans cet asile. Ils avaient affronté le plus dur. Il était hors de question de renoncer à leur symbiose à cause d'un petit obstacle.

Et même si son homologue drogué refusait d'agir contre sa perte, lui, il se battrait pour la survie de son compagnon.

Lui, petit être insignifiant, personnalité fragile, faiblard, il avait décidé de sauver sa famille.

Parce que c'était son devoir. Un devoir que le Patron avait oublié. Un devoir que le Hippie prenait trop à cœur. Un devoir que Mathieu ignorait dans son conscient.

Mais un devoir que le Geek devait effectuer.

* * *

 _On m'a souvent dit que j'étais insignifiant. Faible. Ils ont essayé de la faire fermer ma gueule. Et ô combien de fois je me suis tais. Combien de fois j'ai baissé les yeux en préférant ravaler mes paroles. C'était mieux comme ça. Enfin, à l'époque, c'est ce que j'pensais. Et aujourd'hui je regrette. Je regrette de ne leur avoir pas dit que je les détestais. Qui étaient-ils pour me juger ? Qui étaient-ils pour me tabasser ? Qui étaient-ils pour me définir ? Qui étaient-ils pour me désigner ? Et ces parents qui préféraient fermer les yeux. Pitoyable. Jamais ils n'ont pris l'initiative de me venir en aide. "Tu es grand maintenant" qu'ils disaient. Pas assez pour prendre tous ces attaques dans la gueule. Et ils s'étonnaient de me voir anéanti... Et les mots de mes agresseurs ressortaient de leurs bouches. Absurde. "Tu n'es pas assez fort. Tu es faible." répétaient-ils sans arrêt. Ma plus belle revanche a été de leur annoncer que je me lançais là-dedans. J'entends encore leurs cris choqués et étouffés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à c'que j'saisisse ma vie en main, moi, l'petit faiblard. Quel bande de merdes. Pitoyable. Et je les entends encore, dire que je n'ai pas le moral pour faire ça. Mais mon moral, il a eu tout son temps pour s'endurcir. J'en ai bavé dans ma vie, et malgré qu'ils soient au courant de tout, ils m'ont toujours paru un peu con à croire que tous ces bleus et toutes ces blessures ne m'avaient pas touché._

 _Je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi cette voie-là, parfois. J'aurais pu aider des gens qui avaient une situation commune à mon passé._

 _Mais je crois que ceux qui se plaignent de ce "problème" ne sont que des faibles. Ce sont ceux qui se taisent qui sont les plus forts._

 _Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. J'ai choisi cette voix dans l'unique but de connaître la véritable douleur. Et de les aider eux._

 _Ces pauvres malades._

* * *

Il aimait ce doux parfum de lessive lorsque son nez, pourtant pourri par toutes les fumées qu'il aspirait, était posé contre son épaule. Lorsque sa tête était enfouie dans le creux de son cou, il humait légèrement cette odeur, la savourant le plus possible.

Même si ça pouvait paraître étrange, il aimait cette sensation lorsque le plus candide de la maisonnée le portait sur son dos jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il avait l'impression d'être une étoile de mer qui aurait trouvé un récif sur lequel s'accrocher. Il avait besoin de soutien, d'un pilier qui l'aiderait à tenir dans cette période. Et l'aide de son double était la bienvenue. Elle était même extrêmement bien accueillie.

Et pourtant, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire combien il lui devait. Combien il lui était reconnaissant.

Si seulement il pouvait dissiper toute cette brume qui l'entourait pour le regarder dans les yeux. Si seulement ses pensées n'étaient pas fuyantes. Si seulement sa bouche ne lâchait pas que des idées. Si seulement il arrivait à formuler des phrases. Si seulement il parvenait à être clean, quelques secondes, juste pour lui dire une infinité de merci. Ou même un seul.

Mais non, au lieu de ça, il était obligé d'assister, impuissant, à la même scène. Chaque fois, il se voyait sur le dos de son comparse, il était allongé avec une délicatesse indicible sur son lit et il discernait son visage triste. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire cette tête. Que c'était son choix, et pas le sien. Que ça ne servait strictement à rien d'être aussi coupable. Que c'était ainsi. Qu'il assumait cette décision - même si quelque part, il se demandait si c'était judicieux.

Alors pourquoi ce gamin avait un air aussi mélancolique ? Pourquoi les larmes brouillaient ses yeux ?

Accordait-il un peu d'importance à sa pitoyable existence ?

Il en doutait.

Qui se fichait de lui ?

Chaque membre de cette famille ne pensait qu'à son propre sort. Pas à celui des autres - alors que, on aura beau le répéter, mais si l'un tombait, les autres suivaient, comme dans une réaction en chaîne. Pourtant, l'égoïsme était bien ancré et on se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à s'en défaire.

Et ils osaient prétendre se battre pour leur survie... Mais quelle hypocrisie.

Personne ne faisait rien pour personne.

Tout n'était qu'illusion. Qui agissait pour qui ?

Le Geek ? Agir pour le Hippie ?

Mensonges.

Son conscient lui faisait croire cela. Mais son inconscient cherchait juste un moyen de vivre.

Égoïste sans le savoir, si ce n'était pas malheureux...

Une fois, lorsque le camé avait été allongé sur son lit pour la énième fois, il avait attrapé, du bout de ses doigts tremblants, le tee-shirt de son sauveur. Celui-ci, étonné que son comparse fût capable de réagir, s'était retourné et avait posé sur lui de grands yeux ronds. Il ne se souvint que très peu des paroles que son homologue avait formulées. Il avait juste le souvenir de lui avoir souri, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas et lui dire quelques mots réconfortants. Le junkie avait répondu par une légère esquisse avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, mais cette fois-là, ça avait été un sommeil paisible, presque normal, parsemé de rêves calmes et sans produits illicites.

Le Hippie ne s'en souviendrait très sûrement jamais. Mais la présence de son "cadet" l'avait quelque peu réconforté dans ce méandre de peur, d'interrogations et d'illusions. Il lui avait permis de se vider de tous ses maux, le temps de quelques songes.

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?_

Le Patron était assis nonchalamment sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, fumant, comme à son éternelle habitude. Ses yeux suivaient d'un air distrait le jeune chaton qui s'amusait avec un quelconque objet qui lui servait de jouet.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutre ?_

Voilà bien plus de quelques jours qui se le demandait. Cette petite question, aussi bête soit-elle, le plongeait dans d'intenses réflexions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Et il n'aimait absolument pas se torturer l'esprit pour de pareilles futilités. Toute sa vie, il n'en avait strictement rien eu à foutre d'eux, alors pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ? Il avait toujours préféré les ignorer, les considérer comme des colocataires dont il pouvait visiter la prostate de temps à autre. Ce n'étaient que de simples gens qui côtoyaient son existe et qui s'avéraient plus ou moins proches de lui. Jamais il n'avait eu l'idée de se concentrer davantage sur eux. Pour lui, ils étaient comme ces animaux en cage que l'on regarde d'un bref coup d'œil avant de s'en désintéresser pour un autre animal, et ainsi de suite.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?_

C'était la bonne question, réellement. Depuis quand considérait-il leur existence ? Depuis quand leur attribuait-il une identité ? Depuis quand avait-il choisi de les voir exister ?

Il ne savait que trop bien depuis quand datait ce phénomène. Mais il préférait se voiler la face. Il n'y avait rien de plus étrange que d'accepter leur vie. Non, c'en était décidément beaucoup trop pour lui. Le monde avait pris un sacré coup, et lui avec.

Il se disait, un peu plus chaque jour, qu'il était peut-être partie intégrante d'eux, comme l'avait souligné maintes fois leur créateur par le passé.

S'il pouvait, il se serait giflé. À force d'entendre ce discours, il avait failli devenir un fervent prêcheur de ces stupides paroles. Et ça avait commencé bien avant l'asile.

Ça avait commencé lorsque le Panda avait commencé à devenir fou.

Il s'était senti... Concerné.

C'était absolument ridicule.

Il ne leur avait jamais porté de l'importance, et ça devait changer ?

Apparemment oui.

Il avait réalisé à quel point il était impliqué dans leur existence lorsqu'il avait assisté à la "mort" du Geek. Il se souvenait de son désarroi lorsqu'il avait compris que la "mort" des siens l'affectait. Il s'était senti infiniment con lorsque la folie avait commencé à le ronger.

Et cette vérité lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque.

Lorsqu'il avait pu s'échapper du crâne de Mathieu, à l'asile, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : retrouver leur ancienne symbiose. Et pour cela, il avait décidé de protéger chacun des membres de ce fragile équilibre. À commencer par Mathieu.

Mais un jour où l'autre, ses anciens instincts devaient refaire surface.

Et ils avaient choisi de réapparaître lorsque les deux autres avaient pris la décision de sauver leur créateur. Il s'était cassé le cul à tous les réunir et voilà que ce camé voulait tout détruire en prétextant sauver l'Originel.

Mais si seulement sa colère et la bête qui vivait en lui, s'étaient simplement arrêtées là, à casser un simple miroir dans les toilettes.

Il avait fallu qu'il se prouve qu'il était encore le Patron en bonne et due forme à l'instant où le candide lui offrait sa confiance.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?_

Après tout, il ne l'avait pas violé ce gosse. Il lui avait juste foutu la frousse.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de redevenir faible, comme à l'asile, comme à la mort de ses compagnons. Non, il s'en fichait royalement de ce qui arriverait aux autres. Tant que lui pouvait continuer à mener son existence calmement.

C'était le Patron après tout.

Et le Patron était de retour.

* * *

 **Je donne un cookie à la personne qui en lisant la dernière phrase a fait le rapport avec un OS particulier (indice : Matron).**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces monologues en italique ? Qui en est l'auteur ? Que pensez-vous des protagonistes ? De leur réaction ?**

 **IMPORTANT ! Pensez-vous que je devrais apporter des modifications à l'histoire ? Pensez-vous qu'elle est trop molle/trop lente ?**

 **Une review pour m'dire tout ça ? : 3**

 **UN DERNIER PETIT MOT !**

 **Grâce à ma magnifique épouse Twix, j'ai ENFIN décidé d'aller sur Twitter. Donc, si vous voulez passer me faire un coucou ! C'est toujours Bipolxire (on s'refait pas..) et oui, je fais ma pub et je vous emmerde très cordialement ^3^ !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bipolxire.**


	9. Naissance

_La normale est une illusion._

 _Tout n'est qu'illusion._

 _Rien ne prouve que nous sommes dans un rêve. Rien ne nous prouve que nous sommes dans une réalité. Rien ne nous assure non plus que nous sommes dans une simulation._

 _Non, rien ne prouve que tout ce qui nous entoure soit une illusion._

 _Alors, oui, nous pouvons, ou pas, affirmer que la normale est une illusion._

* * *

Le rétablissement fut long et terrible. Les crises affectaient la maisonnée avec violence, et le Hippie se mourrait toujours un peu plus. Finalement, il avait renoncé à sa survie. C'était pour Mathieu, comme il disait. Et c'était toujours le même refrain déprimant. Le même frisson dérangeant. Le même cadre effrayant. Non, la joie ne tapissait pas les murs. Elle était même restée cachée au fond des cœurs de chacun, sous leur épaisse couche de tristesse.

Pourtant...

Il arriva un matin où le jeune candide ne trouva pas son homologue suffoquant dans le couloir. Il s'étonna même de ne pas avoir été réveillé par les hurlements glaçant de son créateur. Il s'était levé surpris, et avait couru à travers tout l'appartement, paniqué.

L'heure avait-elle enfin sonné ?

Il avait dépassé l'homme en noir, qui n'adressait plus la parole à la moindre personne, et s'était précipité jusque dans la chambre de l'Originel.

Il avait claqué la porte contre le mur qui l'encadrait en s'écriant un "Mathieu" rempli de désespoir.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci lui avait répondu un charmant "Putain !" énervé, après lui avoir jeté violemment un coussin à la figure.

Le candide était resté interloqué pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un cri triomphant.

Alors, il avait compris.

Mathieu, leur cher Mathieu, était enfin rétabli !

Plus de drogue, plus de tristesse, plus de tension !

La mort qui les enlaçait il y avait de cela quelques jours avait finalement desserré son étreinte. Et tous ces sentiments négatifs que chacun couvaient avaient subitement disparu. Ils n'étaient à présent qu'allégresse et euphorie.

Léger, il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Il avait explosé en sanglots, sous le regard indifférent du pervers, et avait balbutié quelques mots étouffés pendant plusieurs minutes. Toutes ces émotions étaient tellement intenses pour ce petit être fragile. Décidément, cette nouvelle l'avait tellement chamboulé qu'il avait mis quelques instants pour enfin réfréner ces pleurs.

Il avait eu cette impression d'être enfin débarrassé de chaînes, beaucoup trop lourdes à porter pour ces frêles épaules. Oui. Il en était certain. Tout cela était une délivrance. Après tout, ça ne pouvait être que ça non ?

Ça lui avait procuré un bien fou. Il l'avait ressenti dans le plus profond de son être. Un doux sentiment lui avait parcouru tout le corps, se mélangeant à son sang, lui réchauffant le cœur, lui arrachant également un sourire niais.

Alors c'était ça.

Leur symbiose.

Leur délivrance.

Leur bien-être.

Leur bonheur.

Ressentir toutes ces choses lui semblait nouvelles. Il avait l'impression que leur monotonie avait duré une éternité. Que leur monde s'était éteint au moment où Mathieu avait décidé de les tuer.

Pourtant, en cet instant, rien n'entacha ses pensées. Il était heureux. Et il ne l'avait pas été depuis... bien trop longtemps. Il était une fleur, qui avait fané. Mais elle renaissait. Elle retrouvait toute sa beauté et sa vitalité, toute sa douceur et sa grâce. Elle était redevenue si épanouie et si splendide. Elle était morte. Une seule et unique fois. Mais sa résurrection lui avait permis de revenir plus résistante encore.

* * *

 _ **\- Libérez-le de ce rêve !**_

* * *

Il s'était précipité, avec une grande maladresse, jusqu'à sa porte. Il s'était écroulé contre et avait frappé en pleurant de joie. Ses poings s'écrasaient inlassablement sur le bois, toujours plus rapidement, toujours plus fermement. Ses coups retentissaient dans tout l'appartement. Ses pleurs s'entendaient dans tout l'appartement. Sa respiration était saccadée, haletante. Ses mots coupaient, s'éternisaient. Sa bouche se déformait sous les flots de paroles et de larmes. Sa vue se brouillait et s'amenuisait.

Tout son être était porteur de ce nouveau message.

Pourtant, même face au bruit qu'il produisait, un assourdissant silence lui répondit. Un effroyable et incroyable silence.

Il avait attendu.

Avant de marteler à nouveau la surface rigide. Ses sanglots avaient mué en colère. Ses paroles n'étaient plus tristesse, mais seulement et simplement mécontentement. Ses mains grattaient presque le bois. Ses aboiements de haine s'amplifiaient un peu plus au fil des secondes. Ses yeux renvoyaient des éclairs contre la barrière entre l'autre et lui. Il voulait la détruire. Il refusait qu'on l'ignorât. Il n'avait pas la patience d'être réfléchi et mature : il devait annoncer la nouvelle, et ce n'était pas une simple porte qui l'en empêcherait.

\- Hippie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'ignorer le rétablissement de Mathieu ! Ouvre-moi !

Ses traits, d'ordinaire si doux, étaient durs. Ils reflétaient toute l'incompréhension et la colère qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Pourquoi ne lui accordait-on pas l'entrée ? Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir le refus de son frère ? Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Ne m'ignore pas !

Ses jointures lui faisaient mal. Il n'était pas assez résistant. Il n'avait jamais eu à frapper quelque chose, en vérité. Mais qu'importe, il n'allait pas renoncer à cause d'un maudit obstacle ! Il devait s'assurer du bien-être de son double.

Il avait continué de balancer son poing, rageusement.

L'aspect de l'adulte avait laissé place à un enfant. Un enfant impulsif, irréfléchi, entêté, têtu. Un enfant beaucoup trop inquiet et bien trop niais.

\- Hippie !

Non, il n'était plus le Geek candide. Il était une nuance. Un aspect colérique du Patron.

Chacun était intimement lié. Il n'y avait pas seulement Mathieu qui bénéficiait de points communs avec ses doubles. Chaque double possédait un aspect de chaque autre qui était enfoui au plus profond de lui.

Parce qu'ensemble, ils étaient Mathieu et Mathieu étaient eux. Et même déliés, ils restaient lui et il restait eux. Un fragment de son être résidait dans le leur et un fragment du leur résidait dans le sien.

Et par ce lien qu'il entretenait avec eux et qu'eux entretenaient avec lui, leur famille et symbiose existaient.

Le jeune gamer n'était plus, seule une partie du Patron le possédait. Et qu'il était troublant de voir cet homme à l'aura si impur dans le visage angélique d'un symbole de pureté.

Il avait donné à nouveau un coup violent, toujours plus énervé et agacé par le comportement de son homologue.

\- Ça sert à rien de défoncer la porte comme un con, gamin.

Il fit volte-face et son regard noir de colère se heurta aux verres des lunettes de son interlocuteur.

Deux personnes différentes. Pourtant, c'était le même caractère qui s'affrontait. Ou du moins, une nuance de ce caractère contre le caractère original.

Voir en quelque sorte la même personne se défier était quelque peu... troublant.

Alors que sur l'un des visages de l'énervement se lisait très clairement, l'autre était à la limite d'être sarcastique et amusé. Un léger rictus tranchait même ses lèvres.

Une tension était vite montée dans l'air tandis que les yeux se fusillaient et électrisaient l'atmosphère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, lança d'un ton qui se voulait ferme le candide

Pourtant, malgré le trait de caractère emprunté au Patron, ce n'était qu'un gamin voulant jouer les gros bras. Et même si sa colère avait pris le dessus, il restait avant tout lui-même. Il restait la même partie de Mathieu. L'enfant coincé dans le corps d'adulte. Et si parfois l'adulte prenait le contrôle, l'enfant reprenait toujours le dessus. C'était ainsi : le Geek n'arrivait pas à être adulte parce que ce n'était pas son rôle. Et personne ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de son rôle. Ou du moins, pas assez longtemps.

\- Moi ?, s'indigna avec amusement le criminel

Un nouveau rictus, beaucoup plus prononcé cette fois-ci, trancha son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quelque chose.

Il se pencha légèrement vers le gamer.

Et petit à petit, le visage de ce dernier perdit de sa colère avant se déformer dans une expression de tristesse profonde.

\- Pourquoi ?, murmura-t-il, Pourquoi tu t'amuses à me faire ça ?

\- Parce que je suis le Patron, répondit-il avec sérieux, Et que mon but, c'est juste de m'nourrir de la peur des enfants comme toi...

Il éclata de rire, d'un ton sadique et menaçant.

Le candide se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Je t'en prie..., balbutia-t-il, Laisse-moi en paix. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Je ne t'ai rien fait. Je ne veux pas être ton ennemi. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles pour une quelconque raison. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que notre famille vole en éclats à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas ! Alors arrête !

Et sans qu'il n'en dise plus, les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

Ses paroles déstabilisèrent le pervers, qui pourtant ne laissa rien paraître.

 _"Alors, gros, je t'en prie, aide-nous. Et ne nous détruit pas. Sois des nôtres."_

Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Il était le Patron ! Celui qui imposait ses propres lois et qui se faisait un plaisir de toutes les violer. Celui qui s'amusait de la Mort et la provoquait d'un coup de revolver. Celui qui jouait à la roulette russe avec sa vie. Celui qui venait hanter les cauchemars des enfants. Celui qui régnait sur le royaume des Enfers et du Septième Ciel.

Et cet homme, indomptable, refusait de se soumettre à ses... contraintes.

Il était le principal pilier de leur famille pourtant. Mais ce surplus de responsabilité n'était pas fait pour lui. Il n'en voulait plus. Il ne pouvait pas assumer ce rôle. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en était plus capable.

Ses frères lui avaient prouvé qu'ils avaient toutes les capacités pour se passer de lui. Qu'il n'était plus nécessaire à Mathieu. Que son rôle, sa fonction, dans cette symbiose était superficiel.

À quoi servait-il à présent ? Qui était-il s'il n'était plus utile à leur famille ?

Il était un nom. Un simple et bête nom. Un fragment d'un être. Une simple personnalité vêtue d'un costard.

Et ça le tuait.

La vérité était là : il voulait prouver que le Patron n'était pas mort. Que le Patron existait encore dans leur putain d'équilibre.

Et leur ignorance, ça le tuait.

 _"Mathieu a besoin de nous, gros. Tu ne peux pas choisir au nom de tous pour lui."_

Mais c'était son devoir. C'était sa fonction propre. Il devait garder Mathieu en vie. Garder tout le monde en vie. Et il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa famille.

Il était le plus dénué de sens humain et moral pour une seule et unique raison.

Pour leur survie.

C'était par son existence que les autres pouvaient exister.

Pourtant, depuis leur fuite, il avait la nette impression que son créateur n'avait plus besoin de sa protection. Qu'il n'avait plus besoin de sa vie.

* * *

 _Les pleurs, incessants, déchirants._

 _Recroquevillé sur son lit, dans l'angle contre le mur._

 _La solitude le ronge. Le réduit petit à petit à néant._

 _Il serre les dents._

 _Il refuse._

 _Il la refuse._

 _Pourtant, ses forces s'éteignent toutes une à une, impuissante face à son principal démon._

 _"Tu ne m'auras pas.", crache-t-il_

 _Mais le fil du temps se tisse, et il se retrouve prisonnier de cette toile. Son cauchemar le terrifie et se répercute de plus en plus violemment sur sa misérable vie._

 _Un pilier._

 _Il a besoin de quelque chose à laquelle se fixer. D'un rocher auquel s'agripper._

 _Et malgré les larmes qui le noient, il arrive à garder la tête haute. Il continue de s'accrocher au dernier fil d'espoir qui lui reste._

 _Et alors qu'il se fait engloutir par les flots de l'isolement, une main saisit la sienne._

 _Il lève les yeux. Une paume chaude est posée sur son bras._

 _Il croise une paire de lunettes. Son cœur loupe un battement. Le même que lui._

 _Cette situation en aurait effrayé plus d'un, mais lui, ne bouge pas. Il garde ce regard bleu glacé fixé sur les verres, sans comprendre. Et peu à peu, ses deux saphirs se brouillent de larmes._

 _Sans un mot, il se jette dans les bras de son double et pleure dans le creux dans son épaule._

 _Ses bras s'enroulent autour de son cou avant de venir s'accrocher dans son dos. Ses doigts serrent le tissu comme pour éviter qu'il ne s'en aille._

 _\- Patron..., lâche-t-il dans un hoquet_

 _Patron. Il l'a appelé ainsi. Alors ce sera son nom._

 _Il sourit._

 _Il aime cette appellation._

 _\- Sauve-moi. Je t'en supplie. Sors-moi de cet enfer, susurre-t-il à son oreille_

 _Il acquiesce en lui rendant son étreinte._

 _C'est sa mission. Le sauver. Le protéger aussi. Le sortir de cet enfer._

 _Et il comprit dès ce jour, qu'il serait le pilier._

 _Pour son créateur. Et pour ceux qui viendraient à exister._

 _Le Patron était né._

* * *

Selon les points de vue, les notions de bien et de mal n'existent pas. Le monde est juste un mélange d'entre deux. Tout être vivant est à la fois le juste et le mauvais.

Et tous ceux qui semblent avoir le cœur épris dans l'un de ses extrêmes s'avèrent parfois ceux qui font les meilleurs entre-deux.

Le Patron faisait partie de ces extrêmes. Il était, pour beaucoup, l'exception à la règle, celui qui permettait d'affirmer cette philosophie.

Pourtant, peu de gens prennent conscience qu'aucune exception ne peut exister pour cette manière de voir et de considérer.

Mais il y a toujours eu des bornés en ce bas monde. Et les bornés n'essayent pas de percevoir les choses sous un autre angle.

Pourtant, en cet instant, le jeune gamer tremblait, tout en fixant de son regard embrumé l'homme qui lui faisait face. Et au plus profond de son être, il se disait que c'était la personnification du mal qui lui faisait face.

Il serra les dents pour ne pas lâcher un sanglot. Il devait rester fort. Il ne devait pas céder à la peur qui lui broyait le ventre.

L'homme garda la même expression de marbre sur le visage et plongea une main dans sa poche.

Il en ressortit une clé qu'il lança sans ménagement sur son double. Ce dernier la rattrapa dans le creux des mains avant de jeter un regard d'incompréhension vers le pervers.

\- C'est la clé de notre chambre.

Sa mine d'incompréhension s'effaça pour laisser place à un sourire et un regard pétillant.

Et alors que le Patron faisait volte-face, celui-ci lâcha par-dessus son épaule :

\- Mais ne te précipite pas trop gamin. Tu risquerais de découvrir des choses qui ne te plaisent pas. Des choses beaucoup trop dures pour quelqu'un comme toi.

Le sous-entendu sur la fragilité de ce dernier était évidemment accentué.

Or, ce n'était pas le réel objectif du criminel de lancer des piques. Il continua d'ailleurs son chemin, une clope à présent au bec.

Il voulait, pour une fois, juste le prévenir.

Parce qu'il n'était pas que la nuance la plus extrême du mal. Il était celui qui devait recevoir les pires sentiments négatifs pour faire vivre leur petit monde. Il était l'égoïste aux yeux de tous. Mais aussi le plus altruiste. Il n'était pas qu'une nuance. Il était à lui seul l'équilibre de ce monde. L'équilibre de leur monde.

Le candide reprit ses esprits et son calme et glissa la clé dans la serrure, tremblant.

Et d'un coup sec, il ouvrit la porte.

* * *

 **Heyo le fandom et bienvenue dans ce NDA de fin !**

 **Après presque deux mois d'absence sur cette fic', me revoici (pardoooooooon).**

 **Alors, que dire...**

 **Ce chapitre devait être joyeux. C'est pourquoi il a mis du temps à sortir (je vous jure !). Je voulais le poster en décembre dernier mais je ne voulais pas que votre fin d'année soit baddante (non parce que sérieusement, on est d'accord que cette fic' est baddante, non ?). J'ai d'ailleurs du le recommencer trois fois, faute de ne pas répondre à mes propres attentes.**

 **Finalement, j'ai laissé tomber et je me suis dit que la joie, c'était pas pour maintenant (pas encore... Attendez quelques chapitres encore).**

 **Ensuite, il y a de cela quelques chapitres, je vous ai informé que cette fic' ne serait pas longue.**

 **Je crains malheureusement que ce soit absolument faux éuè. Je pense faire (peut-être) une bonne vingtaine de chapitres.**

 **Voilà ! Une review pour me donner votre avis sur la "naissance" du Patron ? Sur cette putain de famille qui est compliquée ? Sur ce Geek un peu beaucoup trop mature ?**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bipolxire.**


	10. Compréhension

_**Souffler.**_

Il entendait bien évidemment les coups qui martelaient à sa porte. Mais la bonne solution semblait être de les ignorer.

 _ **Souffler.**_

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les larmes lui vinrent. Il serra les dents. Il dévia le regard. Il n'avait jamais aimé faire ça avec violence. Il prenait toujours son temps, en douceur. Ça faisait moins mal.

 _ **Souffler.**_

Son monde lui semblait sombrer. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Il vivait en pleine apocalypse. Il essayait pourtant. Il voulait se convaincre que le trou qui se faisait dans sa poitrine n'était que dans sa tête.

 _ **Souffler.**_

Non il n'était pas mal. Il allait bien. Pas besoin du réconfort de cet enfant. Pas besoin de ces étreintes protectrices. Il pouvait s'en sortir seul. Il avait assez de force pour s'en sortir. Il en avait toujours eu. Il s'en sortirait, tôt ou tard.

 _ **Souffler.**_

Que faisait le Patron ? Pourquoi ne convainquait-il pas le gamer de s'en aller ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas lui tendre une main protectrice pour l'extirper de son enfer ?

 _ **Souffler.**_

Et piquer. Ne pas regarder, ne pas se retirer. Malgré la violence, malgré la douleur, toujours continuer. Pour lui-même. Et pour tous les autres. Il était réduit à ça. Et pour Mathieu aussi. Oui, surtout pour Mathieu. Pour le Geek beaucoup trop innocent. Pour le Patron beaucoup trop abattu.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit les clés se glisser dans la serrure, son réflexe fut de jeter la seringue, loin de lui.

Une bouille qu'il connaissait très bien apparut en vrac au seuil de sa porte avant de se jeter sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ouvert ?, pleurnicha une petite voix

Il se força à paraître calme. Il devait le préserver encore un peu, ce pauvre gosse.

\- Je dormais, gros.

Le sourire qui tranchait ses lèvres était faux. Le son de sa voix était faux. Pourtant, personne ne s'en aperçut.

La tête de son "cadet" se nicha dans son cou.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, se contenta-t-il de répondre

Plus de peur que de mal, a-t-on souvent tendance à dire. Oui d'un côté il y avait la peur, mais de l'autre ce n'était que douleur.  
La porte restée ouverte permit au drogué d'apercevoir dans le couloir le Patron qui semblait les examiner. En effet, celui était posé contre l'un des murs et observait de ses lunettes noires la scène.

Sans un mot, le Hippie comprit. Il récupéra un coussin et le mît par-dessus la seringue.

Non, même le Patron ne le soutenait pas. Il se contentait de rester sur ses gardes.

Mais lui, pour une fois, avait besoin de trouver une épaule sur laquelle se plaindre, pleurer et geindre, sans recevoir pour autant une marque d'affection.

Mais son message ne parvint jamais à son homologue. Sûrement à cause des lunettes des deux, qui en cet instant, cacha le regard d'appel à l'aide du jeune camé.

Définitivement, il était seul.

* * *

 _La foule est une solitude. Les êtres humains peuvent essayer de croire qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, qu'ils sont gentiment bien entourés, tout heureux de pouvoir compter sur une famille et des amis._

 _Oui, c'est vrai qu'il existe en ce bas monde des personnes capables de comprendre les états d'âme d'autres. Elles ont ce pouvoir qui leur permet d'offrir le réconfort, cette chose si spéciale qui n'est pas acceptée par tout le monde. Elles arrivent à discerner la source de conflits, de tourments, avec une facilité déconcertante et insupportable. Elles sont totalement adorables, si bien que ça en devient vite lassant. Leur bonté et leur gentillesse font d'elles des êtres exceptionnels, habitués aux relations entre les hommes._

 _Mais c'en est vite attristant. Parce que certes, des hommes se retrouvent réconfortés dans leurs peines et leurs états d'âme, mais combien d'entre eux font face à ces problèmes, seuls ? abandonnés de tous ? Beaucoup trop, visiblement. Ce sont ceux-là qui descendent dans les rues, errants tels des fantômes. Ils n'ont pas de lieu ni de personne à rejoindre, ils n'ont qu'un seul objectif : fuir. Fuir leur monde décoloré, triste et sans saveur. Ils cherchent dans les villes quelqu'un capable de les écouter. Ils essayent de trouver ce réconfort parce qu'ils estiment être en droit de le demander. Ils sont ces sans-abris qui mendient aux passants un peu d'affection et d'attention. Mais finalement, ils se confrontent à une réalité déconcertante : ils sont des milliers d'âme errante, des milliers à traîner dans les rues, en quête d'une oreille attentive. Ce sont ces milliers d'âmes seuls qui font les foules. Et alors qu'ils pourraient chacun prêter leur écoute à la personne juste à côté d'elle, ils se contentent de marcher et d'ignorer, pleurant sur leur propre peine._

 _La foule est une solitude. Ce n'est qu'un amas de personnes qui n'ont pas trouvé endroit pour faire coucher leurs paroles attristées._

 _Pourtant, il existe des personnes - sûrement des utopistes - qui essayent et triment pour se retrouver dans ces foules. Parce que pour eux, ça a un côté rassurant et réconfortant. Ils cherchent dans le nombre l'affection d'un. Si un ne peut subvenir à leurs besoins, plusieurs le pourront peut-être. Et ça les fait avancer. Jusqu'au jour où ils arrivent en face d'un mur. Ils pensent pouvoir le faire écrouler avec toute cette foule, qui jusque-là, les avait suivis sans broncher. Mais la vérité les rattrape aussitôt. Ils sont seuls, terriblement seuls. Personne ne les aidera à fracasser ce mur. Pas parce qu'on ne les aime pas, non. Seulement parce qu'ils ont construit leurs espérances autour d'une foule, sur du vide, en somme._

 _Et ce qui les constituait, leurs bases et leurs acquis, ce n'est que du vent._

 _Pourtant, il y a aussi de ceux qui refusent la foule, les amis, les personnes qui ont les épaules mouillées. Ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes. Ou du moins, ils n'ont pas réussi et n'arrivent pas à trouver leur réconfort parmi ces multiples choix. Ils n'arrivent pas à saisir la perche qu'on leur tend. Et c'est sûrement le plus terrible. Ils savent parfaitement qu'ils ne trouveront même pas une once, une illusion de réconfort._

 _Ceux qui croient en la foule reçoivent cette impression. Mais pas eux. Jamais ils ne la recevront. Ils font face, plus seuls que jamais._

 _Personne ne peut entendre leur peine et quand bien même on aura beau essayer, leur soulagement ne sera jamais entier. Le poids de cette peine reste encré en eux. Leur existence est un fardeau qu'ils portent et dont ils sont obligés de s'accommoder. Ils ne peuvent s'en débarrasser que d'une seule façon : enfouir et espérer que le temps atténuera, ou attendre que les spécialistes arrivent à leur en débarrasser._

 _Mais beaucoup ne croit pas en ces gens "qualifiés". Si bien qu'ils préfèrent se renfermer et attendre que ça disparaisse._

 _La solution, je ne la détiens pas. Telle ou telle façon n'est ni la meilleure, ni la pire. Chacun a ses problèmes, qu'il règle comme il le souhaite, même au risque de se prendre des murs en pleine face. Cependant, il devient important de reconsidérer les solutions choisies lorsque celles-ci empiètent délibérément sur la vie d'autrui._

\- Sérieusement Gamin ? Te planter une aiguille t'effraye à ce point ?

La voix rauque de son interlocuteur le surprit, si bien qu'il en sursauta. Il lui jeta un regard désintéressé avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la seringue qui le fixait d'un œil torve.

Il n'était pas spécialement bélénophobiaque mais à vrai dire, il avait tendance à penser l'être.

Il voyait en cet objet - pourtant si... simple - une sorte d'humain immoral qui voulait avant tout le démunir de ses capacités cérébrales. Sous ses yeux, il se transformait en homme perfide dont la couleur du liquide qu'il contenait était la prunelle de ses yeux.

Ce délire, un peu paranoïaque, l'inquiétait parfois et il se disait qu'il était urgent de contacter un médecin. Ce n'était évidemment pas normal de voir une personnification aussi ridicule, mais il se disait qu'il était entouré de personnalités, on n'était plus à la recherche de la normale depuis bien longtemps...  
Étrangement, il n'avait pas peur de cette piqure. Il avait peur de ce qui arrivait après. Devenir amorphe, à nouveau. C'était une perspective qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa personnalité junkie pouvait apprécier d'avoir le cerveau lobotomisé. Ce n'était vraiment pas la sensation la plus agréable.

Puis il y avait toujours cette impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. D'être la chose inutile qu'on n'arrive pas à jeter parce qu'elle avait une valeur sentimentale, avant. Il se disait bien trop souvent que cette aiguille - qui pourtant le maintenait en vie - n'était que source de malheurs. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à elle s'il était incapable d'agir pleinement comme bon lui semblait. C'était de sa faute à elle si le pauvre Hippie était perturbé dans son existence. C'était sa faute à elle si le plus candide perdait de son innocence et de son éclat d'enfant. Finalement, cette aiguille, n'était-elle pas la source de malheurs de tout le monde ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorqua-t-il à sa personnalité

Non, définitivement, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Que savait-elle de ses tourments ? Elle était bien trop insouciante et bornée pour en connaître ne serait-ce qu'une once. Elle n'avait pas ces problèmes d'existences qui la rongeaient. Elle, elle était bien trop ignorante. Elle était au-dessus de tout ça. Elle, elle avait sa vie pimpante et parfaite à son goût. Elle, elle n'avait pas ce rôle de prendre soin de tout le monde. Elle, elle était toute contente. Elle ne vivait pas dans cette perpétuelle tristesse. Elle, elle avait la chance d'être totalement à l'aise. Elle était super bien dans ses baskets même. Elle, elle était juste le Patron.  
Et ça le rendait fou que le criminel puisse mener une existence tranquille alors que lui, il remuait ciel et terre pour maintenir un certain équilibre entre tout le monde.

\- J'en ai vu des drogués se planter des seringues, gamin. J'ai vu pire. J'en ai vu des gars ravagés par la drogue. Et crois-moi, ça, c'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas comprise. Alors ta dépression matinale, pour moi, ce n'est que de la pacotille, gamin.

Et il relançait à nouveau cette pique ! Le prenait-il vraiment pour un enfant ? Il était son Créateur. Il était son dieu vivant. Ne pouvait-il donc pas lui montrer un peu de respect ?

\- Comment oses-tu supposer me comprendre, Patron ?

Il fulminait. Il était hors de question que l'homme en noir sous-entende qu'il n'était qu'un simple gamin capricieux.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, visiblement étonné que l'Originel lui réponde.

\- Parce que tu penses que ce que tu vis est différent, **gamin** ?

Il avait insisté sur ce dernier terme. Et même si Mathieu ne l'avait pas remarqué, la voix de son double était devenue plus grave et plus moqueuse.

En réalité, il était bien loin de rire. Ce n'était qu'une réaction nerveuse face à la colère qui montait - trop rapidement - en lui.

\- Tu ne peux absolument pas comprendre ce que j'endure. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir, ni même de ce que je peux apercevoir, chaque matin.

Mais le créateur n'était pas non plus calme. A la différence, il était beaucoup plus susceptible et réceptif aux remarques acides.

Et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son interlocuteur riait avec aigreur, il sentit son agacement monter encore d'un cran.

\- Cesse de rire. Je suis ton créateur, celui qui t'as fait. Tu me dois un minimum de respect, je te signale. Tu devrais prendre en compte ce qui t'entoure au lieu de te renfermer sur toi-même. Ça te ferait un peu grandir. Parce que même si je suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, j'ai remarqué que le Geek s'occupait bien mieux de la famille que toi, le grand Patron. T'as entendu ? Le plus gamin d'entre nous se comporte avec plus de maturité que toi. En même temps... t'es l'être le plus immoral qui existe. C'en est presque puéril de se croire aussi supérieur et puissant alors qu'au fond, t'as juste l'air d'un adolescent qui se veut rebelle.  
Il ne riait plus. Ses commissures s'étaient abaissées à ces mots. Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés.

Mathieu avait inconsciemment réveillé une bête terrifiante, bien plus violente et apeurant que celle que le Patron incarnait.

Il venait d'agresser la raison d'être et d'exister de sa personnalité. Il venait de remettre en cause ce pourquoi il avait été créé. Il venait d'entamer un combat dont il finirait déchiqueter par les crocs acérés de son adversaire.

\- Tu es un gamin, Mathieu. Pas la peine de me regarder comme une pute quand elle voit mon traquenard. C'est plus facile de se croire Maître de tout ce beau monde hein ? Dis-moi Gamin, c'est pas ton fantasme refoulé d'avoir des doubles de toi-même ? Parce que je pense t'apprendre quelque chose. On te doit peut-être nos vies, mais pense pas qu'on te soit que redevable. Parce que tu te fous un poing dans le rectum si c'est le cas. On est pas là pour te pomper. Faut croire qu'on a plus de subtilité que ça. Pendant que toi tu te touches la nouille avec tes discours de créateur de l'univers, nous on se pète les burnes à essayer de te maintenir en vie. Mais bien sûr, tu l'ignores n'est-ce pas ? Tu oublies vite, trop vite à mon gout. Tu penses pas un seul instant à regarder autour de toi, hein ? On est pas que les responsables dans ce merdier. T'as toi aussi les pieds en plein dedans. Nous, on trime et on se démène pour que tu continues de... vivre. Ça me dégoûte de le sortir ce mot et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on te maintient en vie au dépend de la nôtre. Mais bien évidement, c'est plus facile de penser que le grand Patron tout puissant n'en branle pas une. Beh t'as totalement raison vu qu'c'est moi qui m'prends tout dans l'cul pour une fois. T'as oublié quand t'étais une sous merde en train de croupir dans l'asile ? Qui est-ce qui a dû te sortir de là, rappelle-moi ? Ça tu l'oublies vite. Puis bon, tu l'as dit toi-même. Le Gamin s'occupe de la famille, alors pourquoi je devrais m'en inquiéter ? J'ai rempli ma part du travail, non ? Je peux retourner à ma branlette, tu crois pas ? Toi, le grand Mathieu, tu vas maintenir notre petite famille en vie maintenant. Ce serait quand même con qu'on s'retrouve encore entre quatre murs, à mouiller les draps d'un asile. Oh et puis, on s'en tape ! Le gentil Patron qui en branle pas une va venir sauver tout le monde avant de retourner violer le joli petit cul du Geek. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Ça me paraît un bon plan. Toi tu noies tes états d'âme dans c'te seringue de drogué, en détruisant le Geek et le Hippie, et moi je détruis notre monde en vous regardant vous entretuer ou vous entraider - j'en perds même le fil. C'est pas génial ça ? Tu m'excuseras, faut que j'aille me vider les couilles, parce que cette discussion m'a tout émoustillé.

Et sans laisser le temps à sa proie de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il glissa hors de sa chaise pour rejoindre le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Mathieu, qui avait l'air d'avoir reçu une claque, resta interdit quelques instants. Il avait vraiment du mal à en croire ses oreilles. En réalité, il ne voulait absolument pas les croire. C'était impensable. Est-ce que finalement, derrière ces piques volontairement agressives, le Patron avait raison ? Est-ce qu'il ne considérait plus ses personnalités ? Non, il ne pouvait pas se fier au criminel. C'était l'homme à qui l'on faisait le moins conscience... du moins, il s'en persuadait. Il fit un rapide tour dans ses souvenirs et malgré les défauts qu'accumulaient sa personnalité, le mensonge était celui qui revenait peu - voire quasiment jamais. Mais le doute persistait. Il avait du mal à encaisser ces paroles révoltées. Parce que si elles s'avéraient véritables, il ne serait pas capable d'en assumer les conséquences. Et il était totalement et pleinement conscient que ce serait sûrement pire pour ses créations.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle lui faisait mal. Finalement, les crocs avaient réussi à se renfermer sur sa pensée. Et ça le blessait à en mourir.

Et comme un baume, le Hippie débarqua dans la cuisine. Cependant, ses yeux reflétaient toute la fatigue et une lutte interminable qui s'opérait dans son être. Il paraissait vaciller entre deux mondes.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il discerna son créateur, il se contenta de lâcher ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire. Mais il se ravisa immédiatement après quelques secondes. Il sentait que l'air était lourd et que quelque chose contrariait - très - visiblement Mathieu.

\- Gros ? Est-ce que ta parole s'est arrêtée ? *****

Il leva un regard incrédule vers lui. Puis il poussa un soupir. Il ne comprenait pas toujours où venait en venir le drogué.

Ce dernier, comprenant l'incompréhension de l'autre, réitéra sa question :

\- Tu as combattu le Patron ?

Alors c'était sûrement vrai. Sa personnalité avait beau être à genoux, elle demandait toujours à lui, pratiquement rayonnant de vie, s'il se portait bien. Il pleurerait de rire s'il le pouvait. Pourtant, les seules larmes qui lui venaient étaient des larmes de tristesse et de rage. Parce que ça l'horrifiait de constater que l'homme tout de noir vêtu avait potentiellement raison.

\- Rien de grave, minauda-t-il

Mais le camé était bien loin d'être crédule et quand bien même il était affaibli par sa consommation abusive de drogues, il gardait la tête sur les épaules.

\- La bulle n'a pas éclaté sans raison.

Il scruta avec attention le visage de Mathieu. Celui-ci, saisissant une partie de ce qu'il voulait dire, baissa les yeux au sol, honteux.

\- Je pense ne plus être capable d'assumer ce rôle. Je mets votre vie en péril. Pour rien finalement. Le Patron a raison, je ne suis rien sans vous... et je suis pas fait pour vous aider à tenir. Il a raison... Je ne vois rien.

Le junkie garda le silence.

\- Ça a un sens finalement ?, continua Mathieu, Tout ce qu'on fait ? Hein ? Ça a une utilité ?

Son interlocuteur rit.

\- Pas besoin de te braquer, gros. Tu te souviens quand les papillons m'emportaient ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que j'étais un arbre mort, tu m'as montré que je n'étais encore qu'une pousse naissante. ******

Il s'installa aux côtés de l'Originel, glissant ses pieds sous la table.

\- Finalement gros, ce que tu fais avec le Loup, c'est le contraire de ce que tu m'as affirmé. Ensemble, on est une fourmilière. Et dans ce système, tu dois savoir que tu ne maîtrises pas tout. Tu ne peux pas tout saisir et tout défaire, c'est pour ça qu'on existe, tu te souviens ? Ne prends pas le fardeau sur tes épaules alors qu'on est plusieurs autres paires à vouloir t'aider. Tu n'es pas le seul alpha de notre meute. Il faut que tu commences à le prendre en compte. Ne te préoccupe pas de nourrir ce monde lorsque ce n'est pas ton rôle. Le Patron a aussi son rôle à jouer, même s'il le renie et est hésitant. Il fait ses premiers pas dans ce nouveau monde, comme nous tous. En lui affirmant qu'il ne fait pas ce qu'il doit faire, tu lui enlèves sa raison de vivre. Il faut lui laisser le temps de prendre appui sur ses propres pattes, tu comprends gros ? Alors contente-toi de survivre dans cette nouvelle forêt au lieu de venir pâtir sur le territoire des autres. Il a besoin de prendre ses marques, et si ça met du temps, ça prendra du temps. Tu ne dois aucunement lui voler ce qui lui reste. Sinon, tous les sacrifices qu'il aura fait, tout ce que le Geek et moi aurons vécu, tout ça gros, ce sera inutile.

* * *

 ** _\- Vous ne faîtes rien. Vous le laissez croupir. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Vous devriez agir. Mais pourquoi vous restez planté là, à me fixer ? Vous comptez attendre indéfiniment ? Putain ! Mais agissez ! Non je ne vais pas me calmer ! Je suis son ami et je me retrouve là, comme un con, à attendre ! Je suis sensé l'aider mais je suis là ! Vous croyez que c'est normal ? Sérieusement ? Vous devriez l'aider ! Alors pourquoi putain ? Pourquoi vous ne dites rien et attendez ? Arrêtez de me parler de vos analyses ! Je m'en contre-fous ! Non lâche-moi ! Je m'en fous de ce qu'il pense ! Il a pas à m'regarder comme un con ! Putain il devrait agir ! C'est mon ami ! Non je vais pas me calmer ! Pourquoi vous comprenez pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ? Pourquoi vous l'ignorez ? Pourquoi vous voulez le tuer ?..._**

* * *

 *** : "La violence commence où s'arrête la parole"**  
 **** : référence à mon OS Incompris, oui j'aime me faire de l'auto-pub \o/**

 **Hellow le fandom et bienvenue en cette fin de chapitre !**

 **Le voilà, tout soyeux.**

 **L'attente fut longue mais j'espère - toujours - que ça vous aura plu.**

 **Si vous avez un avis positif ou non dessus, la section review est faite spécialement pour ça !**

 **Merci énormément à ceux qui ont la patience d'attendre entre les chapitres et merci à ceux qui laissent une review (on approche doucement - mais surement ! - des 50 reviews, YOLO) !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bipolxire.**


End file.
